


now here is my secret: i'm in love with you and you've known all this time

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Pen Pals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr request, they real dumb lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Ricky and Nini are best friends and have been since the first day of kindergarten. To everyone but them it’s obvious that they are completely in love with the other. However, Nini and Ricky both have a secret Tumblr account that not even their best friend knows about. What happens when they start falling for their online friend?Hint: Jealousy ensues.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	now here is my secret: i'm in love with you and you've known all this time

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i got this ask a while ago on Tumblr! this is for you anon hahhaha thank you so much for trusting me with this prompt :)
> 
> this one's been a long time coming, i've been working on this for ages it feels like hahhaha again this ended up being twice as long than i expected, but i'm not mad about it. this was definitely a fun one to write, and i love all the requests i've been receiving! college has been kicking my ass, so apologies for less frequent updates, but i promise i'm still working on things, even if they are coming at a slower rate!
> 
> anyways, i really hope you like it!

Ever since Ricky could remember, he has told Nini every single thing about himself. Whether it was the smallest, most minuscule fact that she probably didn’t even care to know about, to the biggest parts of his life. His insecurities, his family problems, his school life, his fears about the future.

Despite this, he’s only ever kept two things from his best friend.

1\. How he’s in love with her.  
2\. And that he has a secret Tumblr account.

Granted, he didn’t have to keep his Tumblr account a secret, but he felt a little weirded out telling Nini about it. He was well aware he had nothing to be ashamed about, given that he knew Nini had a Tumblr a few years ago. But that was back in middle school, when it was still considered ‘cool’.

Maybe it was the fact that he was embarrassed by the content he reblogged. A ton of it being Harry Styles, given how in love he is with his music and just him as a person, or even the fact that he kind of uses his Tumblr to kind of shout to the void. Usually he used it at 3AM when he couldn’t sleep, and would just word vomit whatever came to mind.

But it was definitely the fact that he wrote to Nini on his blog. Every day or every few days he would post a simple message addressed to his favourite brunette. These little anonymous letters garnered him a decent following, having nearly 900 followers on it after having it for two years. He never said his name, and he never wrote hers, thinking it was too personal to share to the Tumblr Community.

Typing away at his laptop, already tucked away in his warm sheets for the night after spending the day with his best friend. Watching as she continued to simply be herself, which made Ricky fall even more in love with her. She was jumping around the living room, having consumed too much coffee that day, she couldn’t seem to sit still. She sang to every song as they watched any Disney movie of Nini’s choice.

_Dear Princess,_

_You looked really pretty today, you have a beautiful voice and I’ll never get tired from it. I am sure you are an angel that fell from heaven. I almost told you today, but I felt my heart drop thinking of the answer I’m most scared of._

_Maybe there’ll come a day I tell you that I’m in love with you. Today marks two years, princess. Two years of me being gutless. Two years of me writing to you. Two years of written I love yous. And fourteen years of being in love with you._

_Love,_  
_Me_

After hitting send, he begins to scroll through his feed. Liking a few posts and reblogging others. Answering a few asks that popped up in his inbox, most of them were responding to one of his tag games. While others were asking about this ‘Princess’ he talks about.

To the Tumblr Community, Ricky was simply known as _prince_ , not wanting to give away his name in the event Nini did stumble upon his little love letters. It wasn’t like it was obvious that it was about her. And, he figured prince and princess were vague enough, that no one would catch on that it was him. He’s certain that even if his friends ever stumbled upon his secret Tumblr life, they wouldn’t even be sure it was him.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he responded to one of his online friends. About a year and a half ago, when Ricky was still a small blog screaming out to the void and had only a few notifications within a week, he met his online best friend. He went by Justin, slowly the pair became close friends over time. Sending each other memes and jokingly poking fun at each other in some posts.

As he quickly sends his response to Justin, he gets distracted by a new user popping up in his inbox.

 _goldxn_ : hey, I know we don’t know each other. But I’ve been following you for some time now, and your letters to princess are so sweet! I wish someone would write letters like that for me. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what you’re doing is super cute, and whoever this princess is, they’re a lucky one!

Ricky’s eyebrows raise at the sudden message. It wasn’t strange getting messages in his inbox about his stupid love letters to his best friend. However, this ‘goldxn’ user seems really sweet and he couldn’t help but reread the bit where she wished someone would write them letters too.

Sometimes he wondered what Nini would think if she ever stumbled upon his blog. A blog that was basically dedicated to her, with the random Harry Styles or MCU posts that he would reblog from time to time.

Deciding that the message was incredibly sweet, he couldn’t simply just read it and not answer. And he’s not quite sure what, but something about this user seems to be so compelling, that maybe he won’t mind making a new friend online.

 _fallen-prince_ : omg, please, I’m so gutless lmao. Thank you for messaging me, at least someone appreciates my letters.

 _goldxn_ : I wouldn’t say gutless. being in love with your best friend isn’t easy, I’m in love with mine too. I guess we’re both gutless? Hahaha

 _fallen-prince_ : at least you’re not writing them love letters they’ll never read lmao

 _goldxn_ : I guess you’re right LOL

 _fallen-prince_ : HEY!

 _goldxn_ : sorry! anyway, I should be getting to bed, I got school tomorrow. It was nice talking to you!

 _fallen-prince_ : it was nice talking to you too. by any chance, do you want to be friends? I could use one that understands being in love with their best friend too lmao

 _goldxn_ : of course! you can call me love! it’s my middle name, don’t judge pls

 _fallen-prince_ : I would never! it’s really cute. you can call me prince.

 _goldxn_ : a prince and his princess, I love it

 _fallen-prince_ : hahhaha, thanks, good night, love.

 _goldxn_ : good night, prince.

Pushing his back further into his pillows, as he replies to Justin quickly telling him about the girl that he had just talked to. Justin poked fun at the fact that Ricky basically started calling this girl a nickname one would usually give their girlfriend. In Ricky’s defense, it was her middle name. After all the poking around, Justin simply made him promise that this Love girl wouldn’t replace him.

Unable to keep his chuckle to himself, he laughs a little too loudly. Immediately clapping a hand over his mouth, not wanting his dad to hear how late he was staying up. He replies to Justin telling him he should really head to bed before he’s literally dragging his feet around school the next day.

Shutting his laptop, he pushes it onto his desk which was right next to his bed and wraps himself in his blanket. Talking to Love was really nice, he thinks to himself. She seemed really sweet and kind, and something about her made it easy for him to trust her. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it, maybe it was because she’s in love with her best friend too, that she just seems to get it. Whatever it is, he’s pretty sure he’s going to be talking to Love a lot more than originally planned.

* * *

As Nini rose from bed the following morning, she immediately made her way into her closet, rifling through her clothes. Instantly realizing it was a mistake staying up late scrolling through her Tumblr given how she could barely keep her eyes open as she looked for an outfit. But she couldn’t beat herself up too much, since she finally found the courage to message one of her favourite accounts.

About a year ago, Nini had stumbled upon a Tumblr user that wrote to this girl that they were in love with everyday. She was swept up in her mindless scrolling through the #hopeless tag, mostly because she simply felt hopeless that one night. And the second she saw Prince’s first letter to his princess, Nini couldn’t stop herself but stalk the account.

Now at least once a week, she would scroll through their page and read the letters. Prince was incredibly sweet, and he even wanted to keep talking to her. She would definitely consider that a win.

As she was reading his letter last night, she couldn’t help but wish that it was written for her. For a few years now, she’s been in love with the boy she calls her best friend. She remembers the day she realized it. Sure, she’s probably been in love with him a lot longer than that, but she didn’t realize her feelings until she nearly lost him.

Two years ago, Ricky had gone out with his mom for a special ‘mom-son’ bonding kind of day. And it had completely rained on them as they were walking down the street back to their car, Ricky noticed a child, no older than eight, beginning to cross the street. Apparently, the young boy looked a little lost, and so Ricky did what anyone would’ve done and pushed the child out of the way. Which ended in Ricky being hit by the oncoming vehicle rather than the child, completely being thrown over the car and tumbling down to the ground.

He was in a coma for four days.

In those four days, Nini never once left his side. The only times she did was when she needed to use the bathroom or shower. But other than that, she held onto his hand begging him to come back to her. Begging him to wake up. Begging him to live.

That was when Nini knew she was completely and utterly in love with her best friend. And two years down the road, she never could make herself admit it to him. Only Gina knew about her feelings regarding her best friend. And the sole reason she told her was because of a silly little slip up, Nini muttering to herself about how she hates ‘being in love’ as she replies to one of Ricky’s texts, completely forgetting that Gina was in the room. That was also the first day she admitted it out loud for the world to hear.

That, yes, she is in love with Ricky Bowen.

Pulling a white floral dress off a hanger, she takes it to the bathroom, quickly checking to see how much time she had left before Ricky would be there. As soon as she saw the clock, she knew she had to rush.

Washing her face quickly before taking her hair out of the tight braid she had set it in the night before, she changed out of her pajamas and into the dress. After fixing her hair a little to look a little more presentable, she ran a brush across her eyelids, tinting it slightly orange before swiping on some eyeliner and mascara.

Running out of the bathroom, she sees Ricky’s text letting her know that he was here and to hurry up before they were late. Sending him a quick text back, she runs around her room grabbing her bag and denim jacket before rushing down the stairs.

Shouting a quick bye to her moms as she pulls on her converse, finally making her way out the door. Sliding into Ricky’s car, she tosses her bag into the bag seat alongside his, as she pulls her seatbelt over her body.

“You look cute.” Ricky compliments as he eyes his best friend.

Nini chuckles, “I’m just trying to cover up the lack of sleep I got last night.” She jokes, as she grabs the coffee in the cup holder that Ricky had bought for her on the way over. Taking a languid sip from her hot beverage, immediately sighing as the hot liquid slides down her throat easily.

“Couldn’t sleep after I left?” He asks, a small pout on his face.

The brunette shakes her head, “Too many things running around.” She shrugs tiredly, waving one of her hands vaguely. “You know, the usual stuff.”

“You should’ve called me, I was up late too.” He admits.

“You were with me all day, I didn’t want to bother you.” She shyly confesses, pressing her lips together, “Aren’t you sick of me yet?”

The curly-haired boy lets out a laugh, “You’re my best friend, Ni, you’ll never be a bother. I’ll answer your call anywhere, anytime. I’m always here for you, sweet pea.”

Nini sends him a small smile, hugging her coffee closer to her chest. “Thanks, bee.” She mutters quietly, shyly looking up at her best friend. “I’ll always be here for you too.”

Ricky leans over, bringing her head closer to his, planting a loud kiss to her cheek eliciting a small giggle from the brunette. Finally putting the car into reverse, he pulls out of her driveway, starting their journey to school. Ever since Ricky got his first car, a gift from his parents for his seventeenth birthday, he had been driving him and Nini basically everywhere.

Ever since Ricky could remember, he always dreamt about getting his drivers license and taking his beautiful black Jeep wrangler out to the open roads, driving all the way to the west coast. It was always his and Nini’s dream to take a road trip around the country, seeing as neither of them have really left their little hometown. The furthest they had gone was when they went to California, wanting to check out Disneyland and Six Flags with their friends last summer.

Nini on the other hand, didn’t care much for driving. Sure, she has her license, took all the necessary classes and tests, but she loves the view from the passenger seat. Not needing to care so much about when her next turn is or where she’s going to park when she gets there, and especially any oncoming traffic. Sometimes she would play a game with Ricky, having noticed a surplus of jeeps, including the one they were sitting in, that drove around their neighbourhood. Each time they passed a jeep they’d point it out, naming the colour as well. The strangest one Nini’s seen thus far, was a sky blue jeep but the top half was white, reminding her of Finn from Adventure Time. She also loved that Ricky let her play around with his aux cord, allowing her to play whatever music she felt like listening to that day.

Plucking Ricky’s phone out of its usual spot, the magnetic phone stand that was attached to the air-vents right above the stereo, she opens his phone easily with her fingerprint being already registered ever since he got the phone. Scrolling through his Spotify, she clicks on the ‘Nini’ playlist he had saved for her. The playlist consisted of a lot of Nini’s favourite songs, but also songs that reminded Ricky of her.

She remembers the first time she stumbled upon it. Immediately turning to him, questioning why he had a playlist named after her. She couldn’t help but giggle at his flaring red cheeks, admitting that he was making a playlist for her, knowing that it was always one of the things that she wanted someone to do for her. It wasn’t quite done when she first found it, but now, a few months later, all the songs he wanted were finally added in. Occasionally he’ll add another song here and there. But Nini, couldn’t help but fall for the boy even more than she already was, realizing that he actually listens to her.

As Ricky pulls out onto the main road, he hums along to the song playing through the speakers, letting his mind begin to wander. Unable to help himself, he glances over to his best friend sitting in the passenger seat next to him as she takes a picture of herself on his snapchat, sending it to everyone that he had a streak with. He couldn’t quite read what the little message at the bottom said, but knowing Nini it was probably along the lines about her stealing his phone once again, introducing herself to his friends. Which is completely unnecessary seeing as she knew at least two-thirds of the list, the remaining were cousins or guys from the skate park.

“You going to EJ’s this weekend?” Nini pipes up, setting Ricky’s phone back onto the stand, cradling her beverage in her hands.

Ricky’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion for a moment, “What’s this weekend?”

“EJ’s inviting us for a movie night. I think he mentioned a _Hunger Games_ or _Maze Runner_ marathon? He and Ash were arguing about which one, so they don’t really know just yet.” She shrugs one of her shoulders before taking a sip from her coffee.

“He didn’t mention it,” Ricky’s lip turns down, trying to remember if his friend had mentioned a movie night to him. “Who’s us exactly? I know EJ isn’t just inviting us two, he would never subject himself to that.” He lets out a laugh.

Last year, EJ wanted to go to this new mini golf place that just opened up downtown and originally EJ, Ricky, Nini, Ashlyn and Gina were going to go. However, Ashlyn and Gina ended up needing to stay back because of some group project they needed to get done. Leaving Ricky, Nini and EJ to themselves. Of course, EJ has heard his fair share of ‘third-wheeling’ stories from Big Red and Carlos about their two friends, but he always thought they were being a tad bit dramatic.

As the day went on, EJ learned his mistake.

The pair were constantly poking fun and pushing at each other, like they were practically on a date. To EJ it felt like he was simply there to supervise them as if he was Nini’s older brother making sure Ricky didn’t put his hands all up on the girl he thinks of as his sister. As they got back into EJ’s car, he snapped at them as Ricky said something about Nini’s outfit, and basically chewed them out for being far too cozy with each other. Swearing to them that he was not allowed to be left alone with just them two again.

Of course, Nini and Ricky thought this was ridiculous. That their friends simply didn’t understand that they were just two really good friends that have known each other for years. That whatever they did was normal, justifying their actions by excusing their long years of friendship basically attached at the hip.

Nini shakes her head, “Everyone’s coming. That is if you are,” Setting her coffee down in the cup holder as she turns her head to look at him, Ricky giving a short nod in response. “Perfect! Will you give me a ride to EJ’s, please?” She leans over the centre console, batting her eyes dramatically in his direction, a bright smile on her face.

“Yes, my little Rapunzel, I’ll give you a ride.” He laughs, tacking on a nickname that he practically abandoned years ago.

Crossing her arms over her chest, “Get that nickname out of here.” She huffs, shooting him a sharp glare.

Ricky chuckles patting Nini’s head lightly, knowing that Nini didn’t hate the nickname it just brought back embarrassing memories. When they were kids, Nini had fallen in love with the tale of Rapunzel, way before the movie was released. And Ricky couldn’t help but call his best friend Rapunzel for a good two years, when Nini was trying to grow her hair as long as Rapunzel’s was.

In the end, Nini ended up needing cutting it due to a minor gum incident that had occurred in school one day. To this day, Nini still didn’t know who put that piece of gum in her hair. And if Ricky was being honest, it was him. It was a total accident, but after the microwaved Barbie incident, he wasn’t about to have another thing Nini could hold over his head.

“Come on, Ni! It’s cute!” He tries to reason with her.

“It’s really not,” She scoffs, rolling her eyes, watching as Ricky pulls into their school parking lot. Maneuvering his way through to the student designated parking spots, pulling in next to a pristine white Lexus she recognized as EJ’s.

Nini grabs her bag and coffee cup, not bothering to wait for Ricky as she heads on towards the school. As she nears the end of the parking lot, she feels a heavy weight drop across her shoulders, noticing Ricky’s arm hanging over her.

“You’re my Rapunzel, Ni.” He laughs, shaking her body slightly. “But I promise, I’ll stop. Like I did when we were younger, if it makes you that happy.” He sighs.

“Thanks, Ricky.” She smiles, patting his hand, looking back towards the school. “I see Gina, I’ll see you in homeroom!” She practically runs over, waving to her best friend over her shoulder.

Slipping her phone out of her jacket pocket, she realizes a new message came in from her new Tumblr friend had come in earlier that morning. She swipes her phone open, clicking on the app waiting for the message to load, she continues her venture over to her friend.

 _fallen-prince_ : good morning love! hope you have a good day at school. just wondering, but how old are you?

Nini chuckles, quickly typing in her response. Drawing her lip between her teeth for a moment, still not believing that her secret Tumblr friend-crush wanted to be friends with her too. It was a little mind blowing to her.

 _goldxn_ : morning to you too, r! hope you have a good day too! i’m 17, and you?

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, finally approaching her friends. “Good morning!” Nini greets eagerly, a little too happy for a girl that got less than 4 hours of sleep the night before. Turning to her locker, she fiddles with the lock, turning it every which way until it unlocked.

“You’re a little happy today.” Gina leans against the locker next to Nini’s, “I know you were up at 3 last night, so what’s up?” She asks.

“Remember that one Tumblr account I told you about a while back?” Nini asks, as she exchanges a few books, grabbing the ones she needed for the first half of the day.

Gina nods, “I checked that account out the other day, kinda stalked your Tumblr, but let’s not talk about that,” The two girls chuckle at her response, “Were you up late rereading his letters again?” She jokes, knowing sometimes when Nini was feeling a little down she liked to read through his letters, like they were written for her.

Shutting her locker, they start to make their way to homeroom, “Okay, so like, I don’t know what possessed me to do it, but I messaged him. I just, what he was doing is so sweet and cute, and like I’ve been following him for like ever, and like you know…” She trails off.

“You want a certain someone to do that for you?” Gina suggests, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend, “Maybe a certain boy that drives you to school everyday, texts you all the time, makes sure that you’ve always had something to eat. A boy that you’ve been best friends with since kindergarten, a boy that you’re totally in love with.” A wide smile slips onto Gina’s face.

Shoving Gina’s shoulder roughly, “Okay, we get it! You don’t gotta go so in depth,” A deep red begins to take over her cheeks, “God, I should’ve never told you.” She shakes her head.

“You’ve only got me to talk about it with, babe. You’re kinda stuck with me.” She laughs, bumping her shoulder into Nini’s.

Nini rolls her eyes at her friend’s comment. Gina links her arm through the shorter girl, “Okay, enough about Bowen. Tell me about Mister Love Letter! What did you say? What did he say?” Gina begins to hop excitedly as they round the corner.

“I told him what he was doing was cute and that she must be a lucky girl.” Nini shrugs, a small smile beginning to tug at her lips, “We kind of just talked, bonded over being in love with our best friend. And we kind of decided to be friends.”

“Oh my god, Nins! I love this for you.” Gina laughs, entering their class and sitting in their respective seats next to each other. “You’re online friends with your online crush!” Gina jokes, as she pulls a few books out of her bag.

The brunette gasps dramatically, “Gi, please. I don’t have a crush on him!” She tosses an eraser at her friend’s head, the girl catching it smoothly as she continues to laugh at her friend’s reaction.

“Crush on who?” A voice surprises both girls.

Turning to see Ricky standing in front of Nini’s desk, EJ had already gone and taken his seat at the back of the class next to Big Red, not really caring for the conversation the two girls were having. But at the mention of a crush, Ricky couldn’t help but insert himself into their conversation.

She clears her throat a little uncomfortably, looking up to Ricky who seemed to not be too impressed with what he had just overheard. Nini wonders what was running through his mind, knowing that they didn’t exactly talk about those kinds of things. Granted, all of her crushes have never been too serious. Just the occasional fleeting ones, having not had strong enough feelings to date anyone before.

“No one,” She shrugs nonchalantly, “Gina was just joking.”

“Well, who was she joking about?” He asks, taking a seat on her desk.

“Bee, it’s no one.” She lies through her teeth, her mouth twitching ever so slightly.

Ricky snaps his fingers, pointing at her face, “You’re lying.” He states matter-of-factly. Shifting his position on her desk, poking the corner of her lip, “It twitched. You can’t get anything pass me, sweets.”

The brunette scrunches her nose at his comment, “Don’t call me that.” She smacks his hand away, “I’m not lying. It’s literally no one, so stop being such a nosey pants.”

Ricky opens his mouth to respond back to her, but was interrupted by their teacher walking over to them, the bell signaling the beginning of class wasn't heard by the pair. The clicking of her heels apparently didn’t catch either of their attention, having been too heated in their argument.

“You know there’s no sitting on the desks, we’ve been over this, Ricky. And if you’re done bothering Nini, I would like to start my class.” She speaks up, both of their heads turning to see the blonde woman just behind them.

“But Miss Jen-” Ricky starts.

“Nope!” She shakes her head, putting up a finger signaling for him to return to his seat at the back of the class next to Big Red, “Ricky, boundaries. Desks. Now, come on.” She shoos him back to his assigned seat, sending a small wink to Nini.

Unsure of what to take of the older woman’s wink, she decides to brush it under the rug. Straightening her posture, as she mentally prepares herself for the day coming on. Nini deeply sighs, as she begins to focus on whatever Miss Jen was talking about bringing up their lesson from last week.

* * *

_fallen-prince_ : ok, so, i’m not going to lie to you, but I did take a little glimpse through your blog lmao and I couldn’t help but notice you love the harry potter movies?

 _goldxn_ : i see you’re a little bit of a stalker, now aren’t you prince?

 _goldxn_ : just kidding, but yeah, movies, books, and everything in between.

 _fallen-prince_ : me too! princess and I watch them like all the time, it’s kind of concerning how much we do.

 _goldxn_ : I love that! I can probably quote every single movie. which one’s your favourite?

“Dude, who the hell are you texting?” Big Red bumps his shoulder into his as they make their way out of the school, the final bell having gone off a few minutes ago.

Ricky shakes his head, tucking his phone into his back pocket, “Nini.” He lies simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. “Speaking of, this morning in homeroom, Gina was joking around with Nini about a crush. Did you hear anything before that? I know you got to class way earlier than I did.”

“Why does it matter?” Big Red mutters, “Dude, she was probably telling the truth when she said it was no one.”

“I don’t think so,” Ricky scrunches his nose for a moment, “I just want to know who Nini could potentially want to date.”

As they round the corner, Big Red pulls on Ricky’s elbow causing the pair to stop in the nearly empty hall. Ricky shoots him a confusing look, but Big Red crosses his arms over his chest, indicating that whatever was going to come out of his mouth was going to be something serious.

Big Red glances to the remaining few people that scattered the halls, making sure they didn’t know anyone that could be listening in. Having made that mistake before, and remembering that it ended up being a complete disaster.

“Are you jealous?” He asks.

“What?” Ricky snaps.

Trying his best to keep his eye roll to himself, Big Red licks his lips before continuing, “I know you, Ricky. You wouldn’t fucking care if it was Gina or Kourt or even fucking EJ if you heard about some crush. And I know how you feel about Nini. So just be honest with me. Are you jealous?” He inquires.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Ricky looks everywhere but the red head in front of him. “Fuck, how could I not be?” He admits, “I know I can’t be jealous, because what right do I have? I can’t even find the fucking guts to tell her.”

“But?”

“But, she’s Nini. My best friend in the entire world. I don’t want her going out with someone else not just because I like her, but because that means she won’t have time for me anymore.” He confesses shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t gripping onto his backpack.

Big Red nods his head in understanding, “Look, if you’re not ready to tell Nini your feelings, that’s fine. But you have to let her make her own decisions. You can’t control who she does and doesn’t date. You’re her best friend, she won’t leave you in the dust because of some guy. You of all people should know that.”

The pair stand in the hall for another moment, Ricky letting out a struggled breath, “Yeah, I should.” He mutters, before following Big Red down the hall.

* * *

Pulling up to Rosie’s diner, Ricky parks his car in the parking spot just in front of the neon sign, like he does every Wednesday evening. Ever since Nini started working at the diner across town, Ricky would come by near the end of her shift. The pair would stay for a few hours, getting homework done, usually with a milkshake or a coffee in front of them, and a plate of fries to share. Other times, they would chat over dinner until the late hours of the night.

On nights of her other shifts, Ricky would try to come by. Nini usually worked three to four times a week, always Wednesdays and Sundays. The other two shifts usually land on random other days of the week. Nini’s explained to him a couple of times why, but in complete honesty he wasn’t listening.

Usually when Nini was working, Ricky tried his best to come in. But of course, he had his own life to live. He worked at Big Red’s family’s pizzeria chain, just a few blocks over from their neighbourhood. Typically, he would take on the delivery orders, since Big Red still only had his learner’s permit. And on nights he would work until closing, he was usually able to take home a pizza. Normally, he would share with his dad, or Nini, or even EJ and the boys if they stopped by.

After grabbing his backpack from the backseat of his car, he makes his way into the familiar diner. One that has become one of his absolute favourites over the last two years. He sends the hostess a wide smile, she was pretty blonde just around their age she started working at the diner a year after Nini started.

“The usual booth?” The blonde sends him a kind smile, as she grabs a menu that she knows he wasn’t even going to use.

Ricky nods in acknowledgment, following the short girl to the back corner where he and Nini usually sat. “Busy day, Tia?” He asks, making conversation while he waits for the brunette to clock out.

Talia shrugs, setting the menu down on the table as Ricky took his seat. “It wasn’t too bad,” She glances back towards the kitchen, “Nini should be off soon, I’ll let her know you’re here.”

“Okay, I’ll be here,” He utters mostly to himself, as Talia walks back towards the back of the diner in search of his brunette best friend.

Letting out a deep sigh, he pulls out his laptop tapping at the keys aimlessly waiting for it to liven up. Once his computer finally boots up, he logs in like he usually would and decides to type us his letter for Nini, not having done one since earlier that week. It was a little risky since she could pop up at any given minute, but he’s done it before without her realizing. If he was being honest, Nini was a little bit on the oblivious side.

Clicking on his notes app, he starts to type out his letter:

_Dear Princess,_

_I messed up this week._

_I’m selfish. But I’m only selfish when it comes to you. Sometimes I can’t help but wonder if there’ll come a day where I screw everything up because I can’t stop keeping you to myself. Sometimes I hate that part about me, but I can’t make myself change that because I love you._

_I love you so much I can’t bear losing you. Whether that be to another boy, or to a school across the country. Or even when you talk about dreaming of travelling the world, what if you find a boy in Paris or Greece and you forget about little old me?_

_I love you for all that you are, princess. I don’t want to share, and I’m sorry._

_Love,_  
_Me_

Letting out a deep sigh, he reads over his little letter once more. Drafting up his post on Tumblr, and the second he hits send, a plate was set down on top of his keyboard. Nearly shocking him, he looks up to see his best friend with a bright wide grin, holding a black circle tray as she sets down a few more things.

“I felt like I owe you dinner,” She shrugs, setting down an Oreo milkshake which she knew was his all time favourite.

Ricky chuckles, moving the plate off his laptop and shutting it closed. Pushing it off to the side until after they eat, he looks up at Nini, “Why would you owe me dinner?” He asks curiously, an eyebrow raised.

Nini shrugs, tucking the tray underneath her arm, “Earlier this week, I felt like you were mad at me when I didn’t tell you what Gina said.” She presses her lips together, eyeing the food on the table, a little uncomfortable by the conversation at hand.

Ever since the little squabble in homeroom on Monday, Ricky and Nini hadn’t really been speaking to each other. Sure, they sent each other random texts, mostly regarding homework or making sure they were still on for Wednesday diner dinners. Their friends had noticed the sudden change in their behaviours, especially during lunch and when they would hang out after school.

Usually Nini and Ricky are practically inseparable. Two best friends that are attached at the hip was what everyone was accustomed to. Normally, they were seen sitting next to each other, lost in their own conversations sometimes completely forgetting they were with their friends. But as the week went on, Nini stuck to Kourtney and Gina’s side mostly while Ricky spent most of his time chatting with Big Red.

Everyone was well aware of their little mishap, half of the group having encountered the interaction. And all they could hope for was that it would blow over soon. It was difficult to tell whether it was a small argument, or something more serious. At the end of the day, both Nini and Ricky felt like they were the ones at fault.

Ricky scrunches his nose, “What? No, Nins, that’s all on me. I shouldn’t be prying into your personal life.” He takes her hand, squeezing it twice.

Nini sighs, slipping her hand out of his and setting the tray on the table, taking a seat next to Ricky in the booth. “Look,” She starts, bringing her lip in between her teeth for a moment, “I get wanting to know everything, but sometimes it’s literally nothing. And, even if you know I’m lying, which I wasn’t, I need you to not point it out every time. Sometimes I’m lying for myself, and you have to respect that.”

“Do I really do it every time?” He knits his eyebrows together, turning his head to look at her.

“Every time since we were twelve.” She nods in confirmation.

Unable to believe what had fallen from her mouth, his mouth turns downward in a frown, “Nins, I didn’t know.” He takes in a sharp breath, “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay, really,” She waves him off, “I know you hate lying, I know that’s why you do it.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.” He shakes his head, he says it mostly for himself.

“But you’re Ricky,” She shrugs, finally turning to look her best friend in the eye, “You’re my best friend, so I let things slide. Just, you know, maybe don’t do it all the time?” She mutters.

The boy nods immediately, “Of course, I’m so sorry, sweet pea.”

Nini flashes him a quick smile, “I know, Ricky.” She leans closer to him, invading his personal space, not that he minded at all. Wrapping her arms around his torso, the curly-haired boy immediately reciprocating by throwing his arms around her shoulders, bringing her into his chest tightly. “We’re good?” Nini mumbles into his shoulder.

“We’re good.” He presses a tender kiss to her hair before pulling back. “Let’s do something this weekend.”

“Well, we have EJ’s movie night Friday, and Lola’s coming on Saturday. How about the weekend after?” She suggests.

Ricky nods, “Perfect, I’m going to plan the perfect best friend date.” He smiles giddily, despite wanting to take the ‘best friend’ part out of that sentence. Unbeknownst to him, Nini was thinking the exact same thing.

“Okay, I’m just going to bring this back to the kitchen, and we can get started on work.” She taps on the black tray, moving to get out of her seat. Before she fully stood, she leaned closer to Ricky planting a sweet kiss to his cheek, “I promise, everything’s okay.” She whispers before making her way back towards the kitchen.

The boy lets out a breath as he watches his best friend, and the girl he was practically in love with sway her ponytail from side to side as she retreated behind the brown wooden doors. He couldn’t help but wonder what Nini has lied to him about. Especially given that she said that sometimes she lied for herself.

He knew he kept his secrets from his best friend, but what could she be keeping from him?

* * *

_goldxn_ : can I ask you something?

 _fallen-prince_ : of course

 _goldxn_ : what made you want to start writing letters?

Ricky chuckles to himself, as he reads over Love’s latest question. Over the course of the week, they’ve been talking non-stop. They had a ton in common, from TV shows to movies to even their music tastes. It was a little scary in his opinion of how similar they are.

Usually their messages were more sporadic, considering they were both busy with school and their day-to-day life. He couldn’t speak on Love’s behalf, but Ricky didn’t want anyone to find out about his secret Tumblr account. Not even Big Red, not EJ, not Carlos and especially not Nini.

Sometimes they would talk about their day, neither really delving too much in detail with their online friend, not wanting to give them too much since they couldn’t even really be sure if they were who they say they are. Ricky tried to keep his days as vague as he could, while still intertwining a little bit of truth into them. Given the week he’s had, he spent a lot of it talking to Love since he and Nini were on the outs. And if he was being completely truthful, he didn’t hate it.

 _fallen-prince_ : well, obviously I couldn’t just tell her how I felt bc yk ~coward~

 _fallen-prince_ : and I needed an outlet to get my feelings out, and it felt kind of stupid writing in journals or whatever so I did the next best thing

 _fallen-prince_ : screaming out to the void where a bunch of strangers probably don’t even care how hopeless I am

 _goldxn_ : wow, you judging Stefan Salvatore buddy? he’s like the king of journaling

Ricky nearly bursts out in laughter. Of course, Love, a 17-year old girl has seen _Vampire_ _Diaries_. He’s heard the girls gush all about for the last couple of months. It has been their most recent binge show on Netflix.

Crappy teen dramedies have never been Ricky’s thing. Granted, he’s practically in love with _Teen Wolf_ , kind of where he got the whole Jeep idea from. Ricky falling in love with Roscoe the Jeep the second he saw the blue vehicle. But obviously, his love for _Teen_ _Wolf_ stemmed from his best friend’s obsession, and refuses to watch any other shows similar to it, solely due to the lack of interest in them. He’s well aware that the girls loved those types of shows, having seen more than a handful from what he’s gathered over the course of their high school career.

So, he shouldn’t be surprised his online friend was also in love with typical teenage shows that his best friends watch.

 _fallen-prince_ : never seen it

 _goldxn_ : what? you’ve never SEEN vampire diaries?????

 _goldxn_ : god, is this going to work out prince?

 _fallen-prince_ : love please don’t leave me, you’re all I got!!!!

 _goldxn_ : okay, relax. we both know I wouldn’t and that is far from the truth. you have princess, Justin, all your other friends.

 _fallen-prince_ : okay, fair, but you get me!

 _goldxn_ : yeah, yeah we know I’m kinda awesome

Ricky grins to himself, as he continues to message Love. Not realizing the thousands of messages that were exploding his phone from their friend’s group chat as they were waiting to make plans for the following evening, where they were all set to meet for movie night at the Caswells.

What Ricky also didn’t notice was that a particular brunette also seemed to be silent in the group chat.

* * *

“Thanks for picking me up!” Nini smiles widely, as she hops into the passenger seat of his jeep.

Ricky looks at her weirdly, “Why do you say that like I wouldn’t?” He chuckles.

The brunette rolls her eyes, “Whatever,” She glances to her best friend whose attention was now focused on his phone in front of him. He was quickly typing away on his phone, she assumed it was his dad letting him know they were leaving, but it was taking a lot longer than it should.

A small smile slips onto his lips as he continues to type rapidly, like his life depended on it. She couldn’t help but wonder who he was texting, she’s never seen Ricky react like that when he was texting their friends. In Nini’s head, there was a fleeting thought that passed through, but completely brushed it away. She was sure it couldn’t have been true.

Before Nini could ask who he was texting, he was already setting his phone back on the phone stand, pulling out of her driveway like he’s done a thousand times over. “So, pea, do you have any requests for next weekend? Or are you going to let me plan everything?” He chuckles, as he glances over to his best friend.

Nini shakes her head, “Hm, nothing really.” She looks out the window, trying to think if there was anything that was going to pop up in her mind. But she wasn’t really craving anything or had been wanting to do something for the last little while, which was usually never the case.

“Hey,” Ricky calls over to her, braking at the stop light. His hand flies to her chin, tapping underneath it twice before turning her head to face him, “Are we okay?” He asks.

Despite the last two days acting like they normally would, Nini knew Ricky was still a little nervous about what had occurred earlier that week. It wasn’t their biggest fight, far from it, but it was definitely one of the more emotionally filled ones.

Turning her head in his direction, knitting her eyebrows together a little confused by his question, “Of course we are.” Nini nods, staring at her best friend for a few moments, watching as he studies her, like he was waiting for her to say she was lying.

Neither speak for the rest of the ride, it wasn’t uncomfortable silence, far from it. But both of their minds couldn’t stop running about their argument earlier this week, that could barely be considered an argument. Neither quite sure what to think of what had happened, but knew it was best to not bring it up again.

* * *

Once Nini and Ricky arrived at EJ's house, they immediately started up the movies, since the pair were the last ones to arrive. They had settled on watching The _Maze Runner_ series, Ashlyn being outnumbered for _The Hunger Games_ , the girl a little bummed out but couldn’t complain.

They were well into the second movie, when Nini escaped to the kitchen to grab another can of Sprite. Leaning against the island, as she sipped on her sprite, she saw her friend on Tumblr had answered her.

 _fallen-prince_ : so, out of curiosity, why is your username goldxn?

Nini couldn’t help but chuckle at the question. It was a stupid reason really. She made her Tumblr back when she was thirteen, so of course she didn’t have that big of an imagination to come up with some deep, cool username. But also, couldn’t find it in herself to change it, considering it just resonated within her.

A small smile slipping onto her lips, she types away rapidly back to Prince. Figuring she still had a few more minutes before someone went in search for her. They were all pretty enthralled with the movie, so they shouldn’t miss her too much.

 _goldxn_ : lmaoo it’s sooo stupid

 _goldxn_ : but growing up my favourite princess was Rapunzel, and yk she has golden hair hence goldxn

 _goldxn_ : why’s yours fallen-prince?

Leaning further over the island, as she picked up another slice of pizza from the food they ordered earlier. It was now room temperature, but Nini couldn’t say she hated it. The opposite really, she loved eating cold pizza. Most people thought it was gross, but she absolutely loved it.

Scrolling through her Instagram, liking a few photos and commenting on others here and there. She continues to mindlessly scroll through her phone, laughing at a couple memes, and sending a few to Ricky and one to the girls group chat.

A new notification popping up on her phone, coming from Tumblr. Nini couldn’t help but feel a smile tug onto her lips once more, her heart fluttering for a second, barely giving Nini time to register it before it disappeared.

 _fallen-prince_ : I thought it was a little obvious

 _goldxn_ : enlighten me

 _fallen-prince_ : so, there’s princess, then there’s me, the prince that’s fallen for her. I’m a prince that fell in love.

Nini smiles widely as she reads the message, unable to keep her reaction internal. She coos at his message, thinking that it was probably the cutest thing she’s read. This boy, whoever he is, was completely and totally gone for this girl. Nini just hoped that it would work out for them.

The pair continue their conversation, Nini not quite realizing how much time has passed until a hand comes around her torso. Immediately, Nini turns her phone off glancing the left to her best friend’s heading hovering over her shoulder.

“Who are you talking to?” He asks, eyeing her phone curiously.

Nini’s bottom lip juts out in a small pout, “You.” She lies, hoping he didn’t see her screen before she shut it off. “I was sending you stuff on Instagram, so if you see me spamming you, I’m sorry to say but you are kind of stuck with me.” She giggles.

Ricky chuckles, pressing a loud kiss to her cheek, “Like I’d ever want to get rid of you.”

The petite girl’s cheeks flare up, as she wipes the saliva he left behind on her cheek, looking up at the boy. “That was kind of wet, but I’m glad to know you’re here voluntarily.” She sends him a smile, “Want some pizza?” She offers him her half-eaten slice.

Opening his mouth slightly, she feeds him a bit. The pair chatting amicably to each other, as Ricky scrolls through what felt like the millions of posts she sent him. Laughing and joking over a bunch of them. Eventually making their way back to the living room where everyone was still watching the movie.

What Nini didn’t know was that Ricky saw her screen when he walked into the kitchen. He didn’t catch much, but he sure as hell knew that it wasn’t him she was messaging.

* * *

As the next school week went by, Nini couldn’t help but notice Ricky’s sudden attachment to his phone. Every chance he got he seemed to be rapidly typing away, in between classes and after school, in the morning’s when he was waiting for her to come to the car, and even when they would study together. His phone was constantly in his hand.

However, Nini knew she couldn’t just ask him about it. Especially not after their little mini argument about their personal lives just the other week. But Nini couldn’t help but feel a pang in her chest every time he would move to pick up his phone, a smile slipping onto his face nearly every single time.

They were sitting at their regular lunch table, Nini next to Ricky like always as she munched on her pasta her moms made the other night. Ricky was straddling the seat, his body was completely facing Nini, but his attention was focused on his phone as he chuckled to himself typing away to whoever he was talking to.

Nini rolls her eyes as another laugh falls from his lips. Taking a bitter bite from her pasta, she doesn’t notice Ricky slipping his phone back into his bag, bringing his attention back to his best friend that had a sour look on her face.

“Pea,” He pipes up, “Why the face?” He asks, pressing his thumb into her cheek a teasing smile made its way onto his lips.

Smacking his hand away, “I’m just not in the mood today, okay?” She snaps.

The pair's interaction catches the attention from their friends sitting around them. Gina, having been the only one that knew about her little crush on her best friend, noticed Ricky’s behaviour as well. She spares a glance at Nini, raising an eyebrow, ‘Jealous?’ She mouths.

Nini simply glares at her back as a response. “You know, what?” Nini closes her container, shoving it back in her bag, “I need some air.” She mutters, quickly making her way out of the cafeteria. All of her friends’ eyes were on her, one of them noticing she completely abandoned her bag.

Once Nini makes it out the front doors, she leans against a wall taking in a shaky breath. She hated feeling so envious to whoever is taking all of her best friend’s attention. It used to be her that he would always be texting and calling, laughing and joking around with. It wasn’t like her to feel jealousy course through her, and she hated that part about herself.

Tears beginning to collect in her eyes, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed with just about everything going on. Not just with Ricky, but with school too, knowing that so much is riding on her grades this year and just having to wait to hear back from colleges is killing her. She just didn’t know how to handle it all, it was too much for her to keep in any longer.

Sliding down the wall, she tucks her head into her legs wrapping her arms around them securely, finally letting the tears fall. Sobs began to wrack her small frame, as she tried to compose herself. After a few more minutes of silent sobs, she feels something warm drape across her shoulders. Lifting her head to see, no other than Ricky, taking a seat next to her with both of their backpacks in his hand.

A black zip-up was laid over her body, the brunette hugging it tighter to her frame. Turning her head to look at Ricky, she leans her cheek against her knee. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.” She murmurs, wiping away at her tears.

“It’s okay.” Ricky sends her a soft smile, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Nini shakes her head, jostling her leg slightly. “Overwhelmed.” She admits, albeit half of the truth.

“Anything I can do to help?” He asks, nudging his shoulder into hers.

“Hmm, spend today with me?” She mumbles quietly, like she was scared he was going to say no.

“Sweet pea, come here,” He pulls her into a tight embrace, “You don’t have to ask to spend time with me, you know that. Do you want to do something? Or just stay home?” Rubbing his hand up and down her back, as she lets out an exhausted sigh.

Tucking her head in his neck, “Home, please. And is it okay if we kind of just go phoneless? Kind of just want to detach from everything.” She hopes to have his undivided attention today, not just because of the envy that was building up inside her earlier. But also, because she just really needed her best friend, she needed to relax and de-stress and she knew that he was the perfect person for the job.

Ricky chuckles, “Anything you want.” He smiles into her hair, hugging her tighter into his chest.

* * *

“Shut up!” Nini throws a chicken nugget at her best friend.

After her incident at lunch, the pair returned to their classes finishing up the rest of the day just like it never happened. But a voice at the back of Ricky’s mind couldn’t help but wonder what got Nini so riled up to the point she needed to bolt out.

They picked up McDonalds on the way home, enough to feed at least six people, even though it was just for the two of them. And they had gone over to his house, letting Nini change into a pair of leggings she had left a few weeks ago and borrowed one of his vintage graphic tees.

It wasn’t a strange sight, Nini always borrowed his clothes, from his shirts to his hoodies, even to his smallest pair of sweatpants, one that was now set aside for her whenever she slept over. But despite the amount of times he’s seen her in his clothes, he couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat when she would emerge from the bathroom, looking as she was being swallowed up.

Ricky laughs as the chicken nugget hits his chest, he quickly picks it up from where it fell into his lap and pops it in his mouth. “It was fucking weird! I’m telling you!” He shoves her shoulder slightly, telling her about his bizarre dream from the night before.

Nini giggles, punching him in his shoulder for shoving her, stealing a fry from the red carton he was holding. The pair were curled up in Ricky’s bed, a random movie they had chosen off of Netflix was playing on his TV, but they weren’t paying too much mind to it since it was one of the more boring ones.

A blanket was draped across Nini’s lap, as she leaned her shoulder against his headboard. Giving her more of a view of her best friend’s face. They hadn’t talked about what happened earlier that day, both had a silent agreement that it was probably for the best. Despite Ricky’s constant need to question what was going on in his best friend’s head, he decided to give her the space that she needs.

Their laughter died down, eyes shifting to the TV, seeing the couple on screen getting into a heated argument. Ricky’s eyebrows knit together wondering what they were fighting about, having not caught on to any of the plot since they started the movie. Chancing a glance back to Nini, he draws his lip between his teeth for a moment as Nini continues to focus on the screen.

“Hey,” He mutters, catching her attention.

Turning her head to look at him, she raises an eyebrow in curiosity. Ricky sets the fries down on his nightstand as he shifts to sit in front of her, folding his legs over each other. He takes a gentle hold of her wrist, as he takes the box out of her hands, setting it aside with his fries.

“Give me a hug.” He says, almost like it was a demand, but they both knew she wouldn’t fight him on it.

Throwing her arms over his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck tightly, she crawls into his lap as he holds her close to his chest. It was her comforting hug, they both knew that. Whenever Nini was having a bad day, she liked to be held like she was a four-year old begging for their parent’s attention.

Ricky had learned this little trick when they were fourteen. A couple kids had been bullying her at school for a few weeks, and Ricky wasn’t aware of it. That was until the group of girls had slipped a note into Nini’s notebook, which she let Ricky borrow for some notes and he had seen the nasty little note.

He had confronted her about it, and the brunette practically broke down right in front of him. Sobs wracked her body as she told him everything, and all Ricky could do was listen to her, and run his hand over her back trying his best to get her to control her breathing. Once he realized it wasn’t working, he pulled her into a tight hug. And immediately, Nini crawled into his lap, clinging onto his neck like her life depended on it.

Now, whenever Nini was having a really bad day, that’s what he would do. He would hold her tightly, whether she was crying or not, letting her share as much as she wanted or as little, and he wouldn’t push her. Raking his fingers through her hair, he would sometimes hum a simple melody into her ear. It always made Nini feel better.

“Thank you,” She whispers, “You didn’t have to, you know? I’m a big girl, I would’ve been fine.”

“Don’t thank me,” He runs his fingers down her spine, before going back up to the back of her head, “I’m always going to be here for you. You don’t even have to ask. I-I care about you a lot, sweet pea.”

Three little words nearly slip out of his mouth. Three little words that he’s been so close to saying for years now, but couldn’t find it in himself to say it. Especially not now. Someday soon, he swears.

* * *

_Dear Princess,_

_I almost told you today._

_It was the closest I’ve ever been, and I still chickened out. So, here’s another letter to you, my love. Another letter telling you that I love you, even if I can’t say it to your face. I swear, if the circumstances weren’t what they were, maybe I would’ve said it. Or maybe not…after all, I’m still gutless._

_One day soon, princess. I promise._

_Love,_  
_Me_

* * *

After reading Prince’s letter, Nini decides to message him. She hadn’t spoken to him today, but she knew he sent a string of messages around lunch time, but she couldn’t bother to answer them. Being too far in her head, she was in need of a social media break that day.

But now, after hanging out with Ricky until the late hours of the night, she was finally feeling better. She didn’t feel like the world was crashing down on her anymore. Willing herself to draft up a message, answering the few that he sent earlier before asking him what she’s been thinking about the last few days.

 _goldxn_ : do you think you’ll ever find the guts to tell princess?

 _fallen-prince_ : honestly, i have no idea

 _fallen-prince_ : i’ve been best friends with her since we were kids, and it’s just like so fucking scary. like what if she doesn’t feel the same and i completely embarrass myself in front of her?

Fallen-prince: and say she does have feelings for me, what happens if we were better off as friends, and should’ve never dated in the first place? completely ruining our friendship, and all of our friends with it.

Nini sighs as she reads his response. She completely gets where he’s coming from. It has always been a constant thought in her mind, that even if she did tell Ricky her true feelings, that didn’t mean he returned them. And even worse, if he did, they could very well be the worst couple out there.

Maybe she was saving them from a ton of heartache. Maybe they were better off staying as best friends, and just that. And yet, every time she pictured Ricky with some other girl, like the girl he’s been messaging the last few days, she wanted to shove him in a box and store him underneath her bed. She didn’t want to share.

And, of course, that’s not fair.

 _goldxn_ : I get what you mean

 _goldxn_ : but you’ll never know until you do prince

 _goldxn_ : you and your princess could very well be the most epic love story that’ll ever come into existence

 _fallen-prince_ : please don’t get my hopes up, what about you love?

 _fallen-prince_ : I’m sure you and your boy would have an epic love story too

Sucking in a sharp breath at his response. Nini draws her lip between her teeth as she sinks further into her bed, picturing her and Ricky’s life. Maybe they do have an epic love story, from childhood best friends to lovers, it’s like any classic romantic trope.

She doesn’t allow herself to picture them together. Thinks it would hurt her too much if none of it ever came true. So, she stuck to what she knows. She pictures them growing up, what he was like at seven years old, at twelve, and now at seventeen, nearly eighteen. Always flipping through scrapbooks and photo albums of them growing up, remembering certain memories. How that no matter what happens between them, if they stayed as friends or ended up as something more, she couldn’t lose him.

If she lost him, she would lose a part of herself.

Her fingers dance across the screen, not quite sure what to say. Was it too hopeful of her to imagine her and Ricky having this epic love story? One that people would want to share and write stories about? Even make them into those Hallmark movies she’s absolutely obsessed with.

 _goldxn_ : idk about that, i love him but he probably doesn’t feel anything for me

 _fallen-prince_ : and how would you know?

 _goldxn_ : well he hasn’t really done anything to give me even the slightest hint that he does

 _fallen-prince_ : and have you?

 _goldxn_ : …… shut up

 _fallen-prince_ : I’m just saying love, not everything will come easy. You might be the first one that has to make a move.

 _goldxn_ : I don’t want thatttttttttt

 _fallen-prince_ : love

goldxn: I know

A thought flashed through Nini’s mind. It was a long shot, and there was no telling that either of them were going to follow through with her idea. But it was worth it she supposes, it gives them both a little bit of incentive.

Even if she doesn’t picture herself going through with it, then maybe at least prince and princess will get their happily ever after. Talking to Prince the week or two, and reading his letters for the girl all over his blog, she knows they deserve it. The fallen prince deserves to find his happy ending.

 _goldxn_ : lets make a deal

 _fallen-prince_ : ok shoot

 _goldxn_ : we both confess our feelings before we graduate

 _goldxn_ : at least then, you can either completely ice them out after school if they reject you, or live happily ever after

 _goldxn_ : what do you say?

 _fallen-prince_ : love, have I ever told you that you are a fucking genius

 _goldxn_ : a few times, but I love hearing it

* * *

“Where are we going?” Nini questions, as she fiddles with her phone, sending her moms a quick text that she’ll probably be out late that night and not to wait up for her come dinner time.

Ricky had told her to dress a little nicer than she would if they were just going out for a random lunch. So, the brunette settled on a simple navy-blue dress that had an open back and she paired it with her favourite pair of brown sandals. While, the boy was dressed in his nicest pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt.

“We’re almost there,” He laughs, “Just be patient, sweets.” Flipping up his indicator as he merges to exit the highway, Nini rolling her eyes at his response.

The pair continue to chat amicably, as Ricky makes a number of turns in a neighbourhood Nini wasn’t quite familiar with. They never travel to the other side of town, preferring to stick to their 5-mile radius. But Nini was excited, especially since Ricky sounded thrilled when he was telling her that he finally planned out their day.

Pulling up to a tall building, Nini looks at the structure curiously, reading the big white letters on the building. It read: _Geoffrey’s Gallery_. Nini chuckles at the simplicity of the name, but decides to just go with it. The pair make their way over to the front entrance of the art gallery, Nini gripping onto Ricky’s arm so he slows his pace, complaining about his long giraffe legs.

There were a few people walking around the gallery when they had entered. And only three or four small groups of people were waiting in line to pay, considering there was only one person at the ticketing booth, the process went a little slower than they had expected. Simply chatting away as they waited for the woman to call them up.

After Ricky had paid, much to Nini’s refusal, they start their journey through the art gallery about four pieces behind the other group. It was a group of young adults, probably freshmen in college and they seemed to be speeding through the artwork. Probably some art students, looking for a particular work to study or critique.

As they walked down the first hall, passing a number of works, the pair quietly commenting on a few things that stuck out to them, neither quite noticed that Nini’s small hand was still wrapped around Ricky’s bicep. Even when they were paying, she only detached from him when she moved to grab her wallet out of her purse that was slung across the body, but returned her hand to his upper arm, like it belonged there.

Nini would point at a few paintings, one of the more popular ones she learned in her art class. Getting lost in telling Ricky about the story behind the paintings, and how there was a little more symbolism than meets the eye. Explaining to her best friend that up and coming artists go around visiting art galleries and they would stay for hours, because they could critique a great amount on one piece that they would simply lose track of time.

And if Nini were paying attention, she would’ve realized that every time she would begin to tell the story behind a work or mention her favourite parts, even pointing things out she didn’t quite understand what they were, Ricky had this stupid grin on his face and small twinkle in his eyes. Every word that would leave her mouth took Ricky into some kind of trance, listening to the excited brunette. She was always a little bit of an art history buff, and he knew that Nini had always been a little upset that she’s never been able to go before. So, he was more than glad to give Nini her first experience at an art gallery, especially one that had so many beautiful works and wonderful exhibits.

“Bumblebee,” Nini starts, her eyes grazing over one of the pieces as she catches Ricky’s attention, “Why did you take me here?” She asks, keeping her eyes on the art before them.

Ricky shrugs simply, “You always talked about how you’ve never been to one, especially since you got sick the day your art class had that trip during sophomore year. And then for some reason, you couldn’t go every year after that. So, I figured I would check one off the list for you.” He makes a little check mark in the air with his index finger, poking his tongue out at her jokingly.

She scrunches her nose and looks up at him with a small grin on her face, “You remembered.”

The boy lets out a low chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck a little bashful by her comment. “I mean, yeah. Even if you can’t tell all the time, I do listen. Also, I kind of owed you big time, after the whole prying and jealousy thing. Plus, you didn’t exactly have the best week either, so.” He trails off, leading her off to the next piece of work. Accidentally letting the jealous bit slip, despite Nini’s unawareness of the little green-eyed monster that fueled him for a few days the other week.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, praying she wouldn’t ask. He decides to distract her with a question that he’s been wondering for a while now, “Why do you call me Bumblebee?” He asks, the question completely throwing Nini off. He tears his eyes away from the artwork and back to the girl next to him.

“You constantly buzz around me like one. It’s annoying, really.” Nini giggles, pressing a smile into his shoulder, as he gasps in shock.

“Wow!” Ricky breathes out, taking a large step away from his best friend, their first time detaching since they had arrived at the gallery. “I take you to this amazing art gallery that you’ve been begging me to go to for years and this is how you treat me!” He utters, pressing a hand to his chest in a mocking manner.

Nini rolls her eyes, “Shut up,” She chuckles, pulling him back into her, wrapping her arms around her torso, “You can be an annoying ass sometimes, but that doesn’t make me like you any less, bee.” She hits his back lightheartedly with her tiny fist.

Pulling the girl tighter into his chest, “Just so you know, bees buzz around because they like the smell of the sweet flower or whatever they’re swarming around.” He teases, crushing her body slightly in his hold.

“Are you saying I smell nice?” Her cheeks flare up, as red as the painting they were standing in front of.

“All the time,” Ricky chuckles, letting one of his arms fall, but keeping his hold on her, “I don’t call you sweet for nothing.” He smirks, as Nini buries her head in the crook of his neck for a moment. “Now, come on, we’ve been standing in front of this one for too long, people might think we fell asleep standing or something.”

* * *

_Dear Princess,_

_I’ve known you were pretty since the second I set eyes on you. And as the years went on, you grew from this small, cute girl in my kindergarten class that liked to slather paint all over to the beautiful woman who I never want to let go._

_You were so happy today. And I’m proud to say that I made that happen. I want to do that for the rest of my life, if you’d let me._

_Today would’ve been the perfect day to tell you. But of course, I am still a spineless man, that just dreams of the day to find my courage. So, I tell you through this letter, I tell you through the internet even though you probably don’t read these and even if you did, you don’t know it’s me._

_I love you, Princess._

_Love,_  
_Me_

* * *

It had been just over a month since their day at the art gallery. And as each day went by, there wasn’t one where Ricky would talk to his friend Love. Constantly reminding himself that he doesn’t actually know this girl, she could very well be lying and be the complete opposite of this 17, nearly 18-year old girl getting ready to graduate high school. But despite these reminders, he couldn’t help but feel a little jump in his heart every time he saw he had a notification from her.

Out of everyone, he didn’t expect to have a crush on his online friend. He wonders if that’s even allowed. That even though he didn’t really know this girl, he still managed to start developing some sort of infatuation to this girl on the other side of the screen. They liked so many of the same things, and enjoyed talking to each other constantly. If he knew Love in his real life, he knew for sure that he would be completely taken by her.

If he was being honest, he felt guilty.

Sure, Ricky was a little oblivious when it came to most things, but Nini never fell into that category. He saw the way Nini would watch him when he was on his phone, he saw the way her eyes would quickly divert every time he’d look up at her, the way she would bite the inside of her mouth when he would ask to repeat something she said for the third time.

Of course, he didn’t realize this immediately. It wasn’t until after the events of their afternoon that her behaviour over the last couple weeks started to make sense. The little ticks he would normally brush off as her having a hard day, how sometimes she would be all warm and sweet and the next completely cold. Ricky finally understood that his best friend was jealous.

The pair were doing homework, like they do every Sunday, and Nini was starting to get a little antsy having been at it for a few hours. Getting up from her spot at the kitchen table, she starts to rifle through the cupboards, digging into the depths of her freezer pulling a couple things out. Ricky hovered over her shoulder wondering what his best friend was up to, when she informs him she’s planning to make brownies, he couldn’t help but cheer excitedly.

Once Nini started throwing all the dry ingredients into the bowl, Ricky excused himself to the bathroom muttering something about his stomach that Nini wasn’t paying too much mind to. As the petite brunette reaches over the sugar to mix into the melted butter she hesitates, unsure of how much sugar she needs.

Reaching over for Ricky’s phone, knowing he had a folder in his photo library for all of her recipes. He had claimed that he needed every recipe she’s made because he promises he’ll make them all one day, but has yet to fulfill that promise. Always making Nini help him, which really meant for her to do all the work as he pestered her throughout the process.

Pressing her thumb against the home button waiting for it to open, but it buzzed, telling her it wasn’t going through. She furrowed her eyebrows at the screen as she pressed her finger on the home button a few more times, but it still wouldn’t open for her.

A frown takes over her face as she stares down at his home screen. It was a photo of her, it was taken last year at the diner. She looked too tired, like she hasn’t slept in days, and her hair was all tangled from her shift, a slight pout on her face as she looked up at Ricky with puppy dog eyes, the brunette begging him to get her another milkshake. Despite her face being displayed on his screen, she was incredibly confused why her fingerprint wasn’t being recognized.

Once Ricky enters the room, rubbing his hands together, “So, brownies almost ready to go in?” He asks, focused on the messy counter, rather than his best friend.

“Did you delete my fingerprint?” Nini blurts out.

“What?” Ricky’s hands drop, turning his head in her direction noticing the brunette’s tight grip on the device in her hand.

Nini sighs, as she sticks the phone out for him to take, “It won’t register. Did you do it because you don’t want me seeing your texts to your girlfriend?” She asks, drawing her lip in between her teeth.

Taken aback by her accusation, “Girlfriend? What girlfriend?” He takes the phone from her carefully, treading the water ever so slightly.

Rolling her eyes at his response, she decides to just guess how much sugar to add. Taking the measuring cup and scooping some sugar into it, pouring it into the melted butter. “Don’t play dumb with me.” She mutters, grabbing a whisk, “You don’t have to lie about a girl you’re seeing. Are you, like, scared to tell me? God, as long as she’s not fucking Camille Valencia, I don’t care who you date!” She rambles on, taking her irritation out on the butter and sugar mixture.

“Hey, hey, sweets,” He rushes over to her side, putting a hand on her elbow, making her stop her vigorous motions. “I’m not seeing anyone, and especially not Camille, she did you so wrong in that election. There’s no other girl but you, Ni. I didn’t delete your fingerprint, I wouldn’t even know how to do that. I promise.” Looking down at the brunette with pleading eyes.

Shaking her head, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, “I’m sorry,” She sighs, “I just-” She starts, but cuts herself off. Moving to add in a few more ingredients, ignoring the fact that Ricky was staring at her, trying to read her every move.

Pressing his thumb into her elbow, “Honesty time.”

Stopping her motions, she turns to look up at Ricky, but diverts her gaze to his chest instead. “I know we fought about the whole lying and keeping stuff from each other thing, and like I get you have your own life.” Mentioning the argument they had a while ago, “It’s just, you’ve been attached to your phone lately, and I didn’t want to pry. And, I guess my head started overthinking things, and I started thinking about, you know you dating, and I just- I don’t know, Rick.” She runs her hands over her apron, wiping away at some of the flour that was splattered on it. “Would you still make time for me? Like, when you start dating, would I still be important to you?” She utters underneath her breath.

“Of course,” Ricky moves his hand, shifting to the small of her back and pulling her in for a hug, “You’ll always be the most important person in my life. I wouldn’t be me without you, Nini.” He presses a tender kiss to her temple.

He feels Nini physically relax in his arms, as she tightens her grip around his torso. Burying her head into the crook of his neck, “I’m sorry,” She mutters, propping her chin onto his shoulder, “You’re important to me too, forever.” She smiles as she hugs him tightly one last time, before pulling back.

“Now, let’s get these brownies done. My craving can’t last much longer.” She giggles, finishing up the last few steps of the recipe.

“Just so you know,” Ricky pipes up after Nini throws the brownies into the oven. His sleeves rolled up hoping not to get them wet from the sink, washing the dishes and handing each of them to Nini to dry. “There was butter on the home button, you just needed to wipe it off, sweet.” He sends her an amused smile.

Nini rolls her eyes, twirling the towel in her hands and smacking him with it, “Watch your next words, bee, or no brownies for you.” She warns.

Ricky flicks some water to her face, the brunette gasping as the warm liquid hits her, “Ricky!” She shouts, hitting him with the towel once more.

The pair continue to flick water and tease the other, like nothing had happened just an hour ago. But at the back of Ricky’s mind, there was a tiny voice repeating the same thing over and over: if Nini’s jealous, that has to mean something, right?

He couldn’t help but wonder if her jealousy rooted from the same thing that his came from. Was she jealous just because she was scared of losing him? Or scared that she had feelings for him, and him dating meant losing her in an entirely different way?

* * *

“Quick question,” Nini runs up to Big Red in the hall. Spotting the red head as he finishes up, closing his locker getting ready to meet their friends for lunch. “Do you know who Ricky’s been texting lately?”

Big Red looks at his friend curiously, the dots starting to connect in his head. “God, not you too.” He exasperates, hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder, as they make their way down to the cafeteria for lunch.

Blinking a few times, registering what the red head had said. Nini frowns slightly, “What is that supposed to mean?” She tightens her grip on the binder that was in her arms, glancing down the hall making sure Ricky wasn’t around.

Pulling Nini off to the side, in a more emptier hall than the one before, “Look, you and Rick need to figure your shit out.” He sighs, “You both get jealous, and it makes sense why you do. It’s always been Ricky and Nini, ever since any of us can remember. But you have to remember that you can’t just wait forever. So, if you like Ricky, tell him. You might like the outcome.”

Pressing her lips together, “And if I don’t?” She asks nervously.

“Trust me, Nins, you will.” He places his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly, “We should get to lunch, Ricky might start to think we have a thing going on. And I prefer not having to sleep with one eye open.” He jokes.

Nini punches his shoulder, a smile slipping onto her face, “Shut up, he wouldn’t do anything. He’s too soft for that.” She giggles, hooking her arm into his as she pulls him down the hall once more.

“Maybe,” Big Red shrugs, “But, it’s different when it comes to you. I know you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Nini breathes out.

* * *

Nini was typing away as she messaged Prince back on her phone. Nini had gotten off work an hour early, so she was simply waiting for Ricky’s arrival, the boy having picked up a shift at the pizzeria, needing a little extra cash for a new guitar he’s been eyeing.

The brunette didn’t even notice her best friend walking up to her. She was far too busy spamming Prince, not even caring that she was probably bothering her friend. The pair usually didn’t talk back and forth until late in the night, but they liked to send each other questions and updates about their day. Usually telling a funny story, or how they weren’t having the best day, but Nini didn’t mind. She liked whatever they had.

“How’s my sweet little pea this fine evening?” Ricky smiles at his best friend.

To Ricky’s disappointment, Nini didn’t answer. It was like this the last couple of weeks, and Ricky didn’t have the guts to say anything. Since he had been doing the same thing to her, Nini was simply just better and usually heard every time he would speak to her. But when Nini is too focused, it didn’t even have to be just her phone, but her homework or whatever task she’s doing, she doesn’t hear a word anyone says.

“Pea.” He pokes her shoulder.

“Augh,” Nini holds her arm where he poked her, “That hurt.” She pouts.

Ricky rolls his eyes, “Don’t be dramatic,” He laughs, as she pokes her tongue out at him. He slides his hand down to hers, clasping it in his own, “Come on, let’s get out of here. I want to do something.” He smiles.

Knitting her eyebrows together, “It’s a school night.” She says. Letting him drag her out of the diner, the pair waving to the kitchen staff and Talia on their way out.

After twenty minutes, with Ricky’s insistence they stop by a Taco Bell to grab a quick bite to eat, they ended up at an empty skate park. Nini eyes her best friend carefully, as a bright grin appears on his face. She thought he looked too happy for them being at a simple skate park.

Getting out of the car, she looks around the area. It was completely barren, an empty park was right next to the ramps, and despite it being only 9PM there was no one in sight. The sky was mostly dark, only little bits of the pink sky could be seen as the sun slowly disappears for the day. The air was warm, a light breeze could be felt, pushing Nini’s hair ever so slightly as she waited for Ricky who was rifling around in the trunk.

Snacking on her fries, she sits herself up on the hood of his car. Setting the bag of food down next to her, as she enjoyed the fresh air. After a long day at work, she was glad to get even an hour of peace and quiet. The park just felt so serene as she looked out.

Numerous thoughts running through her mind. Thoughts about work and school, thoughts on her future. Where she’s going to school, what she’s going to pursue, where her path was going to lead her. Nini applied at a number of different schools, and she planned on going into psychology, but minoring in teaching. She wondered if she’d get into her top choice, she wondered if she was going to follow it through, she wondered if she’d live at home or up and leave across the country.

A blanket laying across her lap interrupts her thoughts. Looking down at the familiar blue fuzzy blanket, she turns her head to see Ricky hopping up on the hood. Sidling up next to her, leaning his hands back to stare up at the sky.

“Thinking about college?” He glances over at her, like he was reading her mind.

Nini nods, popping a fry in her mouth, “I really want to go to Stanford, but I don’t know…”

A warm hand moves to her waist, Ricky pulling her into his side. “Don’t doubt yourself,” He presses a kiss to her temple, “You’ll get in. And you’ll be a kickass psychologist, or teacher, or whatever the hell you want to be. Whatever you do, you’re going to kill it.”

The small girl shrugs, “Do you really think so?”

“Of course,” He smiles at her, “I’m in your lane, always. Plus, you won’t have to survive Cali alone, I’ll be there. You can’t get rid of me that easily, little pea.”

Nini giggles, wrapping her arms around his torso, “You say that like I want to.”

“Finish up your food, I have a skateboard in the trunk and I really want to teach you how to ride one.” He smiles, grabbing a taco from the bag and taking a large bite out of it.

The small brunette grimaces at his comment, “Ricky, I don’t want to.” She whines, “Don’t you remember what happened last time?” She sticks her bottom lip out, hoping that he would change his mind.

Ricky chuckles, swallowing the food in his mouth. “Stop that.” He pokes her lip, “I’m not going to let you fall this time, I promise!”

“You said that the last eight times!” She smacks his leg, hoping she’s made her case.

“I’ll hold onto you, okay? I won’t let go, I promise.” He throws his arm over her shoulder, “And, I’m not just talking about skateboarding. I’m never letting go of you, pea, and that’s a fact.” He hugs her tightly, with a softer voice this time.

Nini glances up at him, a small pout on her face, “Fine. Just because that was really cute.”

“Yes!” He cheers, causing the pair to erupt in laughter.

* * *

Nini was lazing around in Ricky’s bedroom, waiting for him to return back from the kitchen. His dad had called him down to help him out with something, leaving Nini to herself. The brunette busied herself with her chemistry homework, which Ricky was actually helping her with. Nini wasn’t exactly the best at chemistry, and Ricky was at the top of their class, so she figured he’d be the best person to help her out.

Deciding she wanted to wait for Ricky to return to explain the latest concept instead of doing an entire worksheet and having all of them turn out to be wrong. She distracts herself by scrolling through her phone, scrolling through Instagram and sending a few Snapchats to her friends. Opening up her Tumblr, she remembers she has to answer Prince before she forgets.

 _goldxn_ : omg, prince you totally fucking didn’t

 _goldxn_ : also, yes, i’m aware graduation is slowly coming up, you don’t have to remind me every day pls

 _goldxn_ : read your letter the other day, princess is really missing out, huh?

 _goldxn_ : i’m curious, how did you and princess meet? like, what’s your story?

 _goldxn_ : also, sorry if I don’t answer right away, I’m with my best friend today.

As Nini quickly typed away to her friend, Ricky’s phone kept going off and it was starting to irritate Nini. She couldn’t help but wonder if that was the girl he’s been hiding from her – well she assumes it’s a girl, it’s not like he’s told her anything.

Once the phone goes off once more, Nini swears she was just going to turn the ringer off. But her finger accidentally slipped, pressing down on the power button, and what appears on his phone is not what she was expecting. Actually, it was the very last person she expected to be texting him.

It was a message off of Tumblr. Nini didn’t even know he had a Tumblr, and she sees a familiar account messaging him. Her account. Five notifications, her five messages. She couldn’t believe he was the boy she had been messaging the last few weeks.

Suddenly, Nini remembers what Ricky’s account was dedicated to. He wrote to his best friend, he wrote to the girl he was in love with, he wrote to this girl every day for the last two years. And Nini knew who that girl was. It’s the same girl sitting on his bed, the same girl that’s made a home in his, the same girl that he talks to every single day without fail, and the same girl that was just as in love with him, as he was with her.

That girl is Nini.

Her throat ran dry, as she remembers every single letter he’s written, every single message he has sent her. Nearly every single thing on his blog was dedicated to her, or was posted with her in mind. And despite the fact Nini was in love with him, she couldn’t believe he reciprocated the same feelings.

She wasn’t quite sure what to do.

Tossing his phone back down onto the sheets, she moves to her side of the bed, a little lost in thought. Still trying her best to wrap her mind around what happened. Kicking her legs off the side of the bed, staring at the dark blue wall, it just seemed too much to handle. Was she supposed to tell him?

The brunette stares at the pictures that were hung on his wall. A couple of them were of him and his parents, a few of their friends, but there was a ton of her. Nini couldn’t believe what she had just discovered. How is it possible that the boy she’s in love with loves her back? How is it possible, her friend online is the same boy whose bed she was sitting on? How is it possible that she never knew?

Thinking back to the last few years, Nini tries to think of anything that hinted towards Ricky having feelings for her. She always chalked everything out to be as really close friends, at least that’s what she told everyone. It was always for her benefit more than everyone else’s. The brunette didn’t want to get her hopes up the last two years that her best friend was in love with her, because she was so frightened that he wasn’t. But now that she knew that he was, what does it mean?

Every smile, every joke, every laugh, every cry. Every sleepover, every dinner, every night out together, every late night drive together. Every hug, every kiss on the cheek or her hair, every time she needed a cuddle he was there. He was always there. Everything about their relationship always meant a little more than just friends. Everything he’s said to her, everything he’s done for her. No one believed whenever they said they were just friends, and for good reasons. Now, everything made sense to Nini.

They were never just friends.

After a few minutes, Nini feels a sudden drop on her shoulder, “What’s on your mind, pea?” Ricky asks sweetly, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. The brunette feels her face begin to burn, as Ricky wraps his arms around her.

“I-uh, hm, n-nothing.” She stutters out.

“You don’t sound too sure,” Ricky replies, Nini shifts out of his hold turning to face him.

She was preparing herself to tell him what she had stumbled upon, but the second she made eye contact with him, she lost all her willpower. Simply, she didn’t know how to tell him. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that she found his account that was dedicated to her? Much less that she’s the one that he’s been talking to the last couple of weeks.

“I’m fine really,” She waves him off, clearing her throat. “Uh, so, I should probably get going?” She mutters, it came out more like a question rather than a statement. The girl was still wrapping her head around her latest discovery.

As Nini starts to get out of his bed, Ricky pulls her back pinning her down into his sheets slightly. Moving to hover above her, his eyes searching hers wondering what was going on in the small girl’s head.

“Nini.” He calls her, trying to get the girl to look up into his eyes, “What happened?”

Nini shakes her head, “Nothing.” She answers more confidently, shifting trying to get out of his grip. The brunette struggles trying to escape her best friend’s hold, the pair fighting each other more, the longer they wrestled the lighter in the air lifted. Ricky’s hands roamed her waist, tickling the brunette trying to get the truth out of her.

Unable to stop, she lets out a loud laugh, trying her best to get out of his hold. Ricky plants a knee on each of her sides, holding her down as his fingers danced up and down her waist. Nini kept wiggling, as she tried to catch her breath, crying out for him to stop. Practically begging him to stop, tears beginning to collect in the corner of her eyes from laughing.

But as Nini shifts her leg one way when Ricky hits a certain sensitive spot, she accidentally sweeps Ricky’s knee out causing him to lose balance as he lands on top of the girl. Holding his hand up next to her head, making sure they didn’t conk their heads against each other’s roughly. The other hand remained on her waist, taking a hold of her gently trying not to squash her with the entirety of his weight. Neither realized the distance between them immediately, rather lack thereof.

Then suddenly, everything stopped.

Once their eyes met, they finally noticed how close they were. Their noses were grazing each others, and they could practically feel the heavy breaths fanning over their faces as they mingled together. Ricky couldn’t help but flick his eyes down to the girl’s small pink lips, his tongue instantly darting out licking his lips on instinct. Nini drew her lip between her teeth for a moment, as her eyes glanced down to his.

As Ricky’s eyes lock with hers once more, Nini’s breath hitches as he swoops down without hesitation and presses his lips onto hers. His lips were soft against hers, Nini immediately melting into the kiss, feeling Ricky’s weight begin to lower against the lower half of her body, her legs accommodating him easily. One of his hands sliding up against her side, moving to cup her cheek softly.

He tasted like mint and smelled like lavender from the body wash she had got him, buying the wrong scent by accident the other week when he asked for it. Her hands travelled up to his neck, threading her fingers through his hair as she reciprocated the kiss. Tugging at his soft curls lightly, as she pressed more insistent kisses to the boy on top of her.

Treating the brunette like she could break at any second. The boy’s lips moved tenderly against her own, as his thumb stroked her cheekbone gently. Despite him treating her lovingly, an incessant voice at the back of her mind, the little voice that told her she had to tell him but she didn’t know how.

As she feels his tongue poke out, lightly teasing her bottom lip, Nini brings her arms to wrap around him tightly as her mouth falls open slightly, inviting him in. Ricky slotted himself in between the space between her legs, feeling the boy’s hand begin to crawl down her side, his fingertips grazing the space where her shirt had lifted.

His fingers touching her hot skin as they slid underneath her shirt was like a wake-up call. Immediately, the brunette grunts as she pushes Ricky to the side. Toppling him onto the other side of the bed, freeing her small body from his weight. Watching as Ricky’s face goes from blissed to utterly confused.

Nini immediately scrambles to get out of his bed, she begins to collect her things, shoving them in her bag roughly. Not really caring that any of her papers get wrinkled along the way. Brushing her hair behind her ear, as she throws the last of her things in her bag.

“Wait, Nins-”

“No.” She stops him, shaking her head, “I-uh, I really, really need to go.” She mutters, making her way to his bedroom door.

The boy rushes out of his bed as he runs after the brunette, “Nini, stop!” He grabs her arm gently, turning her around to face him, “I can’t let you leave knowing I’ve ruined everything.” He practically begs her, despite the boy towering over her, he felt small looking at his best friend who held the fate of their relationship in her hands.

“I need to go.” Nini repeats, her face taking on a cold exterior.

Ricky’s eyes begin to water, Nini forcing her own tears down not wanting Ricky to see her break. The brunette eyes him carefully, Ricky’s begging her to answer him but she couldn’t find it in herself to tell him the truth. She didn’t know how. She loves him. But she’s a fucking coward.

Tugging her arm out of his grasp, “I need to go.” Finally making her way out the door, a tear slipping down her cheek once she hears the door click behind her.

What the fuck was she supposed to do now?

* * *

_Dear Princess,_

_Today, you walked out the door with my heart in your hands. I’ve never seen you so stoic before in my life, it was like I was looking at a complete stranger. You’ve always been warm and sweet, like an angel sent down from above, but today I couldn’t even recognize you as you repeated the same words over and over again._

_I don’t know what to say. I don’t know if what I did ruined us. I don’t know if I crossed a line. I don’t know where we stand. I don’t know what I can do to fix this._

_I’m so, so incredibly sorry, my love._

_I shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t have let you leave without telling me what was going on in that pretty head of yours. I should’ve fought for you – for us. But alas, like every single day, I was a coward. I didn’t tell you the truth. I didn’t tell you I’m in love with you. Instead, I let you leave, I let you walk away from me like you don’t matter. But, Princess, you do. You always have, always will._

_Before anything, you are my best friend. Please, please, come back to me. As long as you are in my life, I will be happy. You don’t have to love me back, just please don’t leave me._

_Please princess._

_Love,_  
_Me_

* * *

_fallen-prince_ : hey love, i would love to answer that it’s a great story really

 _fallen-prince_ : but um could it wait?

 _fallen-prince_ : i could really use a friend right now

 _fallen-prince_ : I think I fucked everything up

 _fallen-prince_ : I’m literally crying, how did this even happen

 _fallen-prince_ : how do you turn back time? Have you made that time machine yet lmao

 _fallen-prince_ : I know we don’t really know each other, but you’re the only person I can talk to about this. So I guess I was just hoping you were around to talk things out with me today.

 _fallen-prince_ : did I do something?

 _fallen-prince_ : I think I’m just projecting, but I hope you’re okay! probably just sick or busy with school!

 _fallen-prince_ : love? Are you okay? I know we usually don’t answer each other for hours, but I’m starting to get worried.

 _fallen-prince_ : any sign of being alive would be comforting

 _fallen-prince_ : I hope you’re doing okay love

 _fallen-prince_ : I know I’m probably being annoying, but it’s been 2 days love just please let me know if you’re doing okay

* * *

It had been two days since she had seen or even spoken to Ricky, and Love hadn't spoken to Prince either the last few days. She sees his messages, wondering if she’s alive, reading his letter to her about how he royally screwed up. If only he knew the extent of the truth. Maybe he wouldn’t put all the blame on himself.

And Nini couldn’t help but be thankful for the long weekend, another day she didn’t have to face her best friend, if he would still even call her that at this point. Deciding to stop wallowing away at the news she had come across a few days ago, she finally decided that she needed to tell someone. And she knew there was only one person she could talk to about this.

That was what led her to calling Gina up that morning, inviting her to come over and paint with her. Hoping to have a fun day with her best friend, but also in desperate need of advice about her current situation.

They were well into their work, Nini deciding on painting a whimsical cloudy sky from a mountain top view, while Gina settled on a girl with flowers growing out of her head. It was something she saw on Pinterest and was completely blown away by the beauty of it. Gina muttering about how she hoped hers would at least be decent, since she wasn’t exactly the greatest painter out there. Nini has done her fair share of art, seeing as she’s been taking art class since sophomore year. But did it more out of a hobby and an interest, not because she was the next Leonardo Da Vinci.

Nini sighs, blotting on some more white on the canvas. Looking over at Gina which started to feel like every two minutes, trying to find some way to start up what she wanted to say. So much had happened in the 40 minutes Ricky had gone down to help his father and when she had left.

“Okay!” Gina exclaims, throwing her paintbrush into the water cup, “That’s like eightieth time you’ve sighed in the last hour. What’s up?” She leans forward on the kitchen table with her elbows, abandoning her piece and eyeing her friend curiously.

Putting her paintbrush down gently, Nini runs a hand through her hair a little stressed. “I don’t even know where to start.” Nini shrugs, eyes trained on the canvas in front of her. “It’s just-I think-”

Gina leans further on the table, kicking her legs up on the chair, sitting on top of them. Tilting her head in the direction of the brunette’s direction, wondering what she was trying to get at. But she also knew it took Nini a little bit of time to process things, even more when she had to put them into words.  
Each time Nini tried to start up her train of thought, she kept cutting herself off. Constantly scratching off bits of dried paint off of her palette. It was always a habit of hers. She absolutely loved peeling off the paint, especially when it came off as one large piece. It always amazed her that it would stay as one rubbery piece that she usually later on rolls up into a ball with all the dried up paint before tossing it into the garbage.

“I guess, I’ll go in the order of events.” She mutters, peeling off a bit of red paint, “So much happened! I don’t even know what to think of it all!”

“Nini,” Gina catches her attention, “I love you, but I can’t help you, if you don’t tell me what happened.”

“Okay, okay,” Nini licks her lips, looking up at her friend and averting gaze as soon as their eyes met. “I was at Ricky’s on Friday, and like his phone fucking kept going off when he was downstairs, right? And I thought it was that girl he’s been talking to the last little while, and I swear I was only going to turn his ringer off, I didn’t mean to look! I promise!”

Gina narrows her eyes at the girl sitting across from her, “Nini, you didn’t...” She says warningly.

The brunette shakes her head vigorously, “No, you don’t get it.” Drawing her lip between her teeth, “The messages were coming from me. On his Tumblr.” She admits.

“What?!” The girl nearly shouts, thankfully both her moms weren’t home. “Is he-”

“Prince? Yeah,” Nini breathes out. Gina slumping back in her seat, wondering how in the hell that fucking happened. And before Gina could say anything, Nini continues, “That’s not it.”

Knitting her eyebrows together, “What do you mean that’s not it?”

Nini grimaces at the question. “This is the part where it gets bad.” Pursing her lips together as the memory from the other day flashes through her mind. “So…” She tries to start, trailing off again. “After he came back, I was going to leave because I found out about the whole Tumblr thing, and I just needed time to process. But then, I don’t really know how it happened, it kind of just did...”

“Well, what is it?” Gina furrows her brows in confusion, beginning to get impatient especially since what Nini had informed her wasn’t the worst part.

Scrunching her nose as she tries to formulate words, deciding to just come right out and say what happened, “Ricky and I sort of, kind of, made out, I guess? Like _on_ his bed.” She finally lets out, chancing a glance at Gina.

She watches as Gina’s eyes practically pop out of her head. Opening her mouth to finally respond, “It gets _worse_.” Nini winces.

“It can’t be worse-”

“No, Gi, trust me it gets worse,” She shakes her head in refusal, “After a few minutes, I literally pushed him off me and left. I didn’t say anything except that I had to go like three times. I just left.”

“Nini,” Gina sympathizes for her friend, immediately getting out of her seat and moving to sit next to her. “How did this happen?”

Nini shakes her head, tears beginning to collect in her eyes. “I don’t know,” She sniffs, “Like of course I wanted to stay and keep kissing him, like god, have you seen him? But, I couldn’t. Not with me knowing his secret, he deserves to know that I know. He deserves to know that I love him. But, I couldn’t do it! I tried, I really did, but I don’t know. I just couldn’t tell him. I walked out of his room, leaving him heartbroken, while I didn’t let any emotion take over my face. He’s going to hate me.”

Wrapping her arms around Nini in the middle of her rambling, Gina hugs her tightly into her chest as she cries out. Not quite sure what to say, Gina runs her hand through the girl’s soft locks, that were a little tangled from running her fingers through them all day due to her stress.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, “Ni, he’s not going to hate you.” She mutters against the side of her head, “You’ve seen his blog, he’s so in love with you that he could never hate you, even if he tried.” Nini was about to protest her friend’s statement but Gina continues, “I read his letters the last few days. And everything just makes sense now, that it’s him. I was beginning to wonder what he had done that warranted something so dramatic. But knowing that it’s Ricky, I get it. They come more than once a day, you know? Anyways, all he wants is you back. As long as you’re there, he doesn’t care about anything else.”

“I can’t, Gi.” She whispers, her throat dry from crying, “I love him. But I left him.”

“He’ll understand,” Gina tries to comfort her.

The small brunette in her arms shakes her head, “He might understand. But I’ll never forgive myself. You didn’t see the look on his face, I broke his heart.”

“Ni.”

“No, Gina,” She lifts her head from her friend’s shoulder, the same cold expression taking on her face, “I broke two hearts that day. I don’t deserve him. He deserves the truth, but I don’t deserve him.”

* * *

After a long weekend, every student and teacher came to school refreshed and ready for a four-day week. But that didn’t seem to be the case for two particular students at East High. If anyone noticed, they didn’t comment on the dark circles under Ricky and Nini’s eyes that morning.

Gina was still the only one of their friends that was aware about the entirety of the situation. Even more than Ricky did at this point in time. All everyone knew was that Ricky and Nini weren’t speaking to each other once again. Gina making the group aware, ensuring no one asked the pair any questions about the pair’s sudden silence towards each other, but didn’t delve into any details since it wasn’t her place to say anything.

Ricky turned the corner as lunch rolled around, making his way towards Nini’s locker. He didn’t even need to look up where he was going, probably able to get to her locker blindfolded from any point in the school. Having made the venture more than a thousand times over the last four years.

The boy was hoping he could catch Nini before they went to lunch. Hoping she just needed a few days to think about things, before she was ready to talk to him. He figured three days would suffice, but didn’t take into account the fact that this wasn’t just a fight that would just blow over.

What he did changes everything.

Spotting the brunette at her locker, he quickly makes his way over before she sees him. The second Nini closes her locker, she turns around nearly running into the taller boy’s chest. Before she could profusely apologize to the figure, her eyes trail up to see who was standing before her. Her eyes widen, turning around just as fast and trying to make a run for it to the lunch room. But Ricky grabs her elbow, turning her to face him again.

“Nins, we need to talk.” He starts, his eyes travelling over the brunette calculatingly. He notices her under eyes match his, she looks exhausted. Like it had been days since she last slept, and honestly it probably has been.

Nini’s lips turn down in a frown, “There’s nothing to talk about.” She shrugs.

“Bullshit.” Ricky snaps, “Look, I know I messed up-”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nini stands her ground, yanking her arm out of his grip like she had done a few days ago. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m hungry.” She huffs, quickly making her way pass him and walking as fast as she could.

Ricky shakes his head, watching as Nini starts to make her way down the hall. Deciding he didn’t want to give up just yet, he rushes next to her, “Nini, I’m sorry! I’ll admit, I’m not mad that it happened. It was a really, really nice kiss. Like I would totally- that probably doesn’t really matter right now. Anyways, we can pretend it never happened, like you want, I just- I can’t lose my best friend.”

The petite girl stops in her tracks, looking up at Ricky crossing her arms over her chest. “You didn’t lose me Ricky.” She mutters, tears beginning to well in her eyes, “I lost you. So, just stop it.”

“What are you talking about?” He asks, his eyebrow shooting up his forehead.

Nini licks her lips turning her head to look around for a moment, “I don’t deserve you.” A tear slips from her eye. Ricky’s hand lifts to wipe it away, but Nini takes a step back and wipes it away herself. “I walked out. I don’t deserve to be with you if I can’t even tell you- you know what? Forget it. Just let me leave, please.” She begs, walking backwards slowly.

“Nins-”

“Please, Ricky.” She mutters, before turning her back to him praying he wouldn’t follow her.

Ricky watches as his best friend briskly walks away out the front doors of the school. Her figure got smaller and smaller as she continued to walk further away from him. Ricky wondered what the hell she meant when she said she didn’t deserve him.

That was far from the truth.

* * *

“Hi Tita D, is Nini home by any chance?” He asks, his teeth gnawing on his top lip. He knew the answer, all of their cars in the driveway and the girls had gone out to a park downtown, which Nini declined their invitation to.

The older woman sends him a sympathetic look, Ricky immediately realizing she was well aware that something had happened between the pair. Dana placed a hand on the boy’s arm, squeezing it comfortingly.

Taking a step outside, Dana closes the door behind her. “She’s not home, Ricky.” She shakes her head, a sad smile taking over her face.

“You’re lying because she asked you to, right?” He sighs heavily as the woman nods, the boy taking a seat on the porch bench. His best friend’s mother followed suit, the pair staring out into the street, as cars zoomed by the house. “Did she tell you what happened?” He asks curiously.

“Not in too many details,” She purses her lips together, “But I know my daughter, she’ll come around. She always does, especially when it comes to you.” She tries to reassure him.

Ricky shakes his head, “I’m not too sure about that this time.” He admits.

“Did you want me to give her a message?” She asks, noticing the boy’s voice beginning to quiver.

“Just that what she said to me at school on Tuesday isn’t true. She has to know that.” He nods, his eyes glancing out to the street, “Tita, do you mind if I just sit here for a little bit? I miss her.”

The woman nods, “Stay as long as you want, honey.” Getting up from her seat, “And if you’re still here around dinner time, I’ll save you a plate.”

“Don’t worry about me.” He declines, “The longer I stay, I might end up crying. I won’t be here too long, I promise.” He lets out a dry chuckle, both of them well aware of how much the young boy was hurting.

Dana sends him another sympathetic smile, one that he’s been getting all week from his friends. “Take care of yourself, Ricky.” She pats his shoulder a few times, before heading back into her home.

The boy slumps back in his seat, wondering if his best friend will ever speak to him again. Sitting on the porch, like they have done a thousand times, playing card games or talking into the late hours of the night about anything and everything. He couldn’t help but reminisce on every single reason he fell in love with the girl that was sitting just above him. Probably looking out of her window, waiting for him to head back to his Jeep and go home.

But he couldn’t. He needed a few more minutes, just a few he promises.

* * *

Ricky was sitting on his couch, a half eaten pizza was laid out on the table in front of him as he clicked on the next episode of _The Good Place_. It was now Saturday, officially eight days since he kissed his best friend. Five days since he’s spoken to her. Three days since he’s seen her.

It was killing him.

How did he let himself screw over the best thing he’s had? He’s so hopelessly in love with his best friend, he had no idea how to even begin to fix this. He couldn’t just let her leave, but it wasn’t like he was really given much of a choice. She wanted to go, and he couldn’t force her to stay, not when she didn’t want to.

A booming voice echoes throughout the room, nearly startling the boy out of his skin, and that voice definitely didn’t come from his television. Turning his head to see all the guys come into the room, he barely spares them a glance before going back to his show in front of him.

“Dude,” EJ plops down on one side of Ricky, and Big Red takes the other side. Carlos and Seb sitting across from them on the loveseat. The curly-haired boy looks at all of them curiously.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, “I didn’t invite you, much less let you in.”

Big Red elbows him, “Your dad let us in.” He answers simply, leaning forward eyeing the pizza, “Is this soy cheese?” He points towards the food on the table.

“No.” Ricky shakes his head, watching as Big Red shrugs and rips off the crust of the pizza chewing on it since he couldn’t eat the pizza itself. “What are you guys even doing here?”

“Getting to the bottom of things,” Carlos says seriously clasping his hands in his lap, causing Seb to elbow him in his side harshly.

Nearly rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, the blond starts, “What he means is, are you doing okay? Like, really.” He asks with a kind and gentle voice.

Unsure of what to say, because of course the answer was no, simple as that. But he couldn’t let his friends know that, despite how obvious it’s been. He’s pretty sure most of his teachers have caught on and haven’t been so hard on him in class, especially when he would fall asleep during them. Most nights Ricky couldn’t seem to sleep, so he would stare at his phone willing for the pretty brunette girl to text or call or literally anything. He’d take an email at this point.

And when he didn’t sleep, he would spend his nights on Tumblr. Messaging Justin who was normally up since he was basically like an owl, and was only ever active during the night. He told his friend about his dilemma, and Justin kept reassuring him that he just needed to give the girl time to process. That she’ll come to her senses, and come running back. And if she didn’t, she isn’t worth it. Of course, Ricky argued with him about the last bit.

Nini will always be worth it.

“Ricky, what happened?” EJ inquires, interrupting his thoughts.

Slumping further into his couch, Ricky simply shrugs, “I fucked up.” He mutters, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes.

“How?” Carlos asks.

Pressing his lips into a tight line before answering, “I fucking kissed her, and now she won’t even speak to me!” He finally lets out, waving his hand out in front of him like he was gesturing to the girl that wasn’t even there.

“What?!” The boys utter out in shock, nearly in complete unison. Definitely not the answer they were all expecting from their friend. They figured it was another silly fight, but it was clear this one took a bigger toll on the pair than it usually would.

A thousand questions were being thrown at him from all of his friends, but it was far too overwhelming. Deciding to stay silent, until his friends simmered down, knowing they’ll eventually get the hint to take it one at a time.

Seb is the one that shushes the group and starts them off, “Okay, so what really happened?”

“I don’t know,” Ricky shrugs, “We were messing around, and one thing led to another and I just kissed her. In my bed. Lying down. It was very possible that I was on top of her and my hand- you know what, it doesn’t matter. The point is I messed up!”

All their eyes widen at his confession, “Whoa, Ricky. Way to take it slow!” Carlos blurts out.

“Honey,” Seb whispers in warning, placing a hand on his arm.

“Sorry,” He apologizes, “But it’s just that it doesn’t sound like it’d be such a big deal. At least not for you and Nini, you guys are different. Always have been.”

“Yeah, like you and Nini have been in love with each other since like forever.” EJ chimes in, shrugging one of his shoulders as he leans over to steal a slice of pizza. “I thought once you guys kissed or whatever, everything else would kind of just fall into place.”

Drawing his lip in between his teeth, begging for the tears that were pressing on the back of his eyes to stay at bay. He shook his head, repeating the events back in his mind. “Then why did she push me off and leave?”

Big Red nearly chokes on his crust, “She left? Just like that?” He asks, eyes studying his best friend, not believing what the boy had said. He was sure that if either him or Nini were to make a move, even something like what they did, everything would just let out in the open.

“Just like that.” Ricky repeats. “She didn’t even give me time to say anything. I would’ve told her if she didn’t leave.” He mutters the last sentence more to himself.

After what happened the other week, Ricky kept thinking about what would happen if he just said something. If he blurted out the three simple words that he’s been waiting to tell his best friend, would she have said it back? Does she feel anything for him? Or did she leave because it was her way of rejecting him?

The same questions kept running in his mind, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted his best friend back more than anything. He won’t tell her he’s in love with her if it means keeping her around. If it meant hiding his feelings for the rest of his life, then fine, he’ll do it. As long as she’s by his side, then he doesn’t give a damn.

“Do you love her?” Big Red asks, interrupting his thoughts.

Ricky’s head snaps in his direction, eyeing him carefully. Out of everyone in the room, Big Red is the only one who knew the answer to that question. “Of course, I do. You know that.” He answers nonetheless.

Big Red throws half of the crust he was eating back into the box, “Okay, and you’re just going to give up?” He raises an eyebrow, as if challenging the boy to argue with him.

“What?” Ricky breathes out, a little confused.

“Ricky,” EJ starts, swallowing his bite of pizza, “To her, she thought that kiss was probably you having a horny moment. Like any guy our age, who has a beautiful best friend like Nini, and you suddenly decide to have a make out session in your room. She’s probably confused, because all you did was kiss. She doesn’t know what to think.”

Carlos clears his throat, shifting closer to the group, “I hate to admit it, but EJ’s right. If you love her, you have to prove that kiss meant something to you. That even if it was probably a moment, you wouldn’t want to take it back.”

“She said she doesn’t deserve me, and I should just let her leave. Shouldn’t I respect that?” Ricky draws his lip in between his teeth, unsure of how to take everything in.

Until EJ had said it, he never thought about Nini thinking it was him thinking she was a convenient girl to make out with. He guesses it’s because they’ve been best friends for so long, that he hoped that thought didn’t even cross her mind. But for some reason, it made things a whole lot worse.

The blond across the room calls his name, bringing his attention back to his friends. “Do you want that? To never speak to her again? To never be a part of her life? You can’t honestly tell me that’s what you want.”

Ricky shakes his head, “Of course not! But I can’t j-”

“But she doesn’t know how you feel!” Big Red interrupts him, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer. “Things could change if you would just fucking talk to her. Stop being a coward, stop being so fucking gutless. I’m sorry, Ricky. I love you, I do, but you need to grow a fucking set. She’s Nini for god’s sakes, just talk to her.”

“You go, Red!” Carlos encourages, despite his boyfriend’s elbow jabbing into his side which felt like the thousandth time since they got there. “What? He’s right. Just go to the diner Wednesday and talk to her after work. I know you went last Wednesday too, but didn’t have the guts to go inside.”

Furrowing his brows in confusion, “How di-”

“Saw your jeep,” Carlos shrugs, “It’s hard to miss really. Plus, I was with Kourt and Seb. We were hoping to catch Nini, but apparently, she called in sick. Guess we know why now.” He adds.

His tongue darts out, licking his lips as he thinks about what Carlos suggested. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right? And Big Red, no matter how ruthless his outburst was, he was completely right. He needed to stop hiding, stop veering around the topic. It was time for him to be straight up and honest, it was time for him to finally tell his best friend. It was time to tell her he is in love with her.

“I’m going to do it.”

* * *

“Can I talk to you guys about something?” Nini pipes up from her spot on top of Gina’s kitchen counter.

The girls were over, Gina telling them they were in desperate need of a girls night. Which was going to be filled with face masks, nail painting, movies and junk food. And what Gina hoped for, was Nini to finally tell the girls what’s been going on lately.

The last little while, Nini’s been rather distant. Her usual routine consisted of going to school, having lunch in the library, going home, then to work, then back to sleep again. It had been the same cycle every day since she saw Ricky on Tuesday. Her mind never stopped, always thinking about her brokenhearted best friend. His face, practically in tears as she was leaving, was tattooed in her brain.

Nini knew what she was doing wasn’t exactly healthy. She needed to talk to someone, find an outlet to get her mind to stop overthinking. But the only person she wanted to talk to, is the same person that she was doing everything she could to avoid. Sometimes Nini would sit in front of her piano, playing random melodies hoping something would come to mind, but nothing ever did. Too in deep with her thoughts, she just couldn’t make herself do anything but repeat the events of the other week.

The girls were scattered across the kitchen, Gina and Kourtney were sitting at the island while Ashlyn was leaning against the sink. They were waiting for the cookies to be done cooling, as they munched on the mac and cheese they had cooked earlier that evening.

They all nod in agreement, Gina already had an inkling on what Nini was about to say. Turning their attention to focus on the small brunette that was cradling her bowl to her chest, like it was a security blanket of some sorts. Nini twines her legs together, as she finds the courage to tell them what’s been pestering on her mind.

“As you know, Ricky and I aren’t really talking,” She starts, her eyes focused on the food in her bowl, but she doesn’t make a move to shovel another forkful into her mouth. “And, I guess, I just don’t know if I’m being stupid.” She shrugs.

“Babe, for us to understand what’s going on, I think you should tell us.” Kourtney tells her with a soft voice, Ashlyn muttering words in agreement.

Nini takes in a few deep breaths, looking towards Gina who was sending her an encouraging smile. Setting her bowl down on the counter next to her, Nini interlaces her fingers together, twisting her wrists around unsure of what to do. “Ricky has this blog, and I didn’t know about it for obvious reasons.” She starts, keeping her eyes focused on her hands, not quite sure what to say next.

Before any of the other girls could ask what the blog was about, Gina decides to help Nini out a little bit. “He writes love letters.” Gina could see Nini take in a sharp breath at her sentence, “And, yeah they’re written to her. He never like dropped her name or anything, but we all know it’s dedicated to her. They’ve been talking on Tumblr for a while too, but they didn’t know it was each other.”

“Oh my god,” Ashlyn breathes out, “You never knew?” She asks, squinting her eyes, not believing what’s been going on with her friend.

Nini shakes her head, “No, I didn’t. I accidentally found out last week, and I just- I feel like I should tell him.” She drops her chin to her chest, “I feel like I’m keeping this big secret from him and I just don’t know how. Especially not after I walked out on him when he kissed me.” She mutters.

Ashlyn and Kourtney’s eyes widen, “He kissed you?” Kourtney asks.

Taking in another sharp breath, “Yeah.” She nods, licking her lips.

“Well, do you plan on telling him?” Kourtney continues, “Like, do you like him like that?”

“Of course, I do.” Nini sighs, “I love him. So much that it hurts.”

Ashlyn moves closer, placing a hand on her friend’s Nini rubbing small comforting circles. “Nini, you should talk to him. He’s probably petrified that he lost his best friend. And you both deserve to be happy. If he loves you, and you love him, what’s stopping you?” She asks.

Lifting one shoulder, unsure of what to say. Gina pipes up, “You’re scared of what happens next.” She sends her a soft look, “You’re terrified of the future. You’re scared that if you guys take a shot at dating, and things don’t work out then you’ll lose him. That you’ll lose everything. But that’s far from the truth.”

“Yeah,” Kourtney agrees, “If you don’t take this shot, you might lose him forever. Is that what you want?”

A tear falls down onto her hand, her vision beginning to blur at her friends' words. She quickly wipes at her eyes, as a small sob escapes her body. “I can’t lose Ricky. He promised me. He promised me he wouldn’t let me go.” She cries, the girls coming around to comfort their friend, “Do you think he already has?” She asks, a small whimper coming from the girl’s mouth.

“Not a chance.” Gina shakes her head.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Ricky chases after Nini as she tried to run to her car before the rain starts to completely roll in, having felt a few drops the second she walked out the diner.

It was Wednesday, and Nini had worked a full shift after school. And it had been a solid week and a half since she spoke to Ricky, and the last place she was expecting to see him was outside the diner on a night that looked like it was about to start pouring.

“I, uh, I just-” She shakes her head vigorously, shocked to see her best friend leaning against his jeep as she completely passed him, not realizing he was waiting for her. She signals to her car as if it was the easiest answer in the world, not really sure why Ricky was at the diner.

Before Nini could bolt to her car, Ricky walks over to her placing his hands on her shoulders, begging her not to run away again, “Nins, if this is all because I kissed you-”

Nini interrupts him, “N-no.”

“Nini, then-”

“I-uh-” Nini stutters, “Can I read you something?” She blurts out, gulping as she nibbles on her bottom lip nervously. Ricky eyes her carefully as he drops his arms from around her, and nods nonetheless. Nini slips out a small sheet of paper out of her bag, it was folded and crumpled up a couple of times, looking like she’s read it a million times over.

“ _Dear Princess_ ,” She starts, she hears Ricky’s breathing pause, still unable to make herself look up at him. The rain starts to come down harder, no longer just spitting, she continues, _“I remember the day I gave you that nickname. But I only ever call you that in my head. It was because of how much you loved Rapunzel growing up, and you would always sing the songs from the movie even to this day. Then again, I found it fitting when you fell in love with the story about the Princess and the Pea – that’s why I call you my sweet pea. My sweet little pea that I never want to spend a day without. I love you, my princess. Every day without fail, I tell you I love you, even though you can’t hear me. Love, Me._ ”

The brunette hands Ricky the paper slowly, the boy not quite sure what to say as he hears every word fall from his best friend’s mouth. Nini licks her lips as she watches Ricky’s eyes read over the page over and over again. Rain drops catching in his long eyelashes, as his hair begins to dampen turning dark the wetter it gets.

Drawing her lip between her teeth before speaking up once more, “You wrote this almost two years ago.” She states, tucking her now wet stringy hair behind her ear, “I read this for the first time this week. I guess I missed it, or something, or it was before I followed you, but Ricky I know.” Her voice cracks at the end, tears welling her eyes.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” He asks, his eyebrows knitting together as he stares at the paper like the words were going to change, his eyes beginning to water matching the weather surrounding them. “Because you found my stupid blog where I write about being in love with you? Where I basically write letters to you? You’re avoiding me because you don’t feel the same, and you didn’t know how to reject me. I get it, really.” He breathes out, dropping his hand that was holding the paper down to his side, crumpling it tightly in his fist. Still not lifting his head to make eye contact with her, keeping it trained on his shoes that were practically soaked.

“No, Ricky, no!” She shakes her head, wiping her eyes from the rain and her tears. “I avoided you, because you know- you know, uh, I, uh, hm, you know-” She stutters out, not quite able to get a full sentence out, trying her best to explain that she indeed returned his feelings.

The boy listens to his best friend stumble over her words, looking up but not quite in her eyes, he wasn’t quite ready for that, “What do I know? Because I can’t think of an-”

“You know your friend online?” Nini interrupts him, his eyes questioning her quietly, “Your friend, Love? She’s in love with her best friend, is into all the same things as you are.” She begins to ramble on.

Ricky finally looks the girl in her eyes, “How di-”

“Nina Amor Salazar-Roberts.” She claims, “Amor, meaning love.”

The rain starts to come down even harder, but neither could make themselves move to find shelter. The words from Nini’s mouth started to repeat in his head over and over again, until everything finally started to make sense. How could he not fucking see it?

It was no wonder him and Love had gotten on so well the last few weeks. He even hated to admit it, but he was starting to have a stupid crush on his Tumblr friend. Despite never having seen the person on the other side of the screen, not even knowing her true name or knowing if she was even real. But he didn’t care. Because Love was someone he could talk to about anything and everything, and it was so easy with her.

And, of course it was Nini.

No one has ever been so easy to talk to. Next to the brunette in front of him, Love just seemed so sweet and kind, and just it felt right whenever he talked to her. He should’ve known the girl he’s been talking to through the internet, was the same girl that was living in his mind rent free. Every thought, every memory she was in it. He should’ve caught on, he should’ve known.

His eyes travel between hers, as the dots started connecting, “So, what you’re saying-” Ricky stops himself, his mind slowly beginning to wrap around what his best friend was saying, he runs his hand through soaked curls, “If you’re Love, does that mean-”

She nods, her throat running dry as she answers, “Yeah.”

As soon as he realized what that meant, he took a step back. She found his blog, and she practically ran from him for an entire week. Looking for about any excuse to get away from him, to make sure he never saw her.

But Love was supposedly in love with her best friend too. They talked about it all the time. He would talk about his princess and she would talk about her boy. Like they knew each other personally, which turns out to be the truth. And he knew he is Nini’s best friend, there hasn’t been anyone else in years. If she was in love with him, why did she run and hide?

Things weren’t adding up.

“So, why did you avoid me then?”

“Because I broke your heart.” She mutters, Ricky barely able to hear her over the rain pounding on the ground.

Ricky tries taking a step forward, but Nini takes a step back putting the space back between them again, sticking a hand up signalling for him to stop. “I knew I had to tell you that I knew about the blog. B-but I-I didn’t know how Ricky.” She admits, raindrops drenching her from head to toe. The brunette’s hair completely soaked, her crop top clinging to her body as her jeans tightened around her legs, “And then, how am I supposed to tell my best friend, that I’m-I-I-I”

Ricky takes a step forward, grabbing her outstretched hand, he drops the paper on the ground, now completely sopping wet. The ink on the paper already starting to bleed as it hit the puddle on the ground, but Ricky could care less about the stupid sheet, now that he had figured out the truth.

“I have this friend, sweet pea.” He starts, eyeing her carefully. Nini shifts, her one arm hugging her body trying to warm herself up with her own wet hand. “I promised her I would do this before we graduated.”

Licking his lips, despite them being completely wet from the rain, “Nini, last week you said you didn’t deserve me, and that’s not true, far from it. Sure, you left me that night, but I don’t care that you did. All I ever wanted is you. I told you I’m never letting go of you, and I meant that. With everything in me, I meant what I said.” He says softly, taking another step closer to the girl. Raising his hands to cup her cheeks, “I’m so fucking in love with you.” He whispers.

Nini raises her head to look up into his eyes, but doesn’t say anything just yet. The taller boy admires his best friend as he holds her in the palms of his hands, wondering how he finally got the guts to tell her what he’s been whispering for years now.

“I’m so in love with you, it’s crazy. I’m sure you know, you’ve seen my Tumblr.” They both chuckle, as rain continues to pour around them, “But Nins, I meant every word. Every letter. And you once said, you wished someone would write letters like that for you. Well, I guess your wish is granted, because you’ve been princess all along. My princess. And, obviously, you don’t have to say it until you’re ready, but Nina Amor Salazar-Roberts, I love you.” He leans his forehead against hers, enunciating the three words he’s waited years to tell her.

As Nini opens her mouth to respond, Ricky chimes in one last time, “But, we kind of had a deal, so like before graduation would be preferable.” He smirks at the petite girl.

The brunette’s jaw drops slightly, hitting her fist into his chest, “You’re so annoying!” She calls out, wrapping an arm around his torso as the other makes its way into his hair, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips. But before Ricky could return the action, she pulled away much to his disappointment.

“I love you too.” She whispers only for the two of them to hear, “Like, I really, really love you, Ricky. More than you know.”

“Even my annoying ass?” He asks, a smile displayed on both of their lips.

Nini slides a hand down his back, slapping him on the ass. “Especially your ass.” She giggles biting her lip teasingly, as Ricky gasps at the sudden action looking at the girl incredulously.

“My, my, sweet pea, your hands got some power to them.” He jokes, Nini tries to duck her head but Ricky doesn’t quite allow her to just yet. Lifting her chin back up to him, meeting their lips in the middle once more.

Their lips slotting together, like they belonged to each other. Ricky couldn’t believe he had gone so many years without feeling the girl’s lips on his. If he had known how warm and tingly he would’ve felt throughout his system, he would’ve forced himself to do it years ago.

Pulling back slightly, Ricky’s forehead still pressed up against hers, his nose pressing into her cheek as he whispers the very question he’s been begging to ask for two years now. Maybe even longer than that.

“Sweet pea, please be my girlfriend?” He mutters.

Nini smiles, “Of course, bumblebee.” She leans up once more pressing another addictive kiss to his lips.

Neither of them were quite ready to let go of each other, but they knew once they did it wasn’t going to be like last time – far from it. They were going to go home, and know in their hearts and in their minds that they are reserved for each other, and only them. They were going to go scream it out to their family, friends, to the world that they are finally together, finally finding their way to each other. They were finally getting the happily ever after that they deserved.

The golden princess found her fallen prince.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh!!! thank you so much to anon for this request again. i fell completely in love with it the second i read it, and i literally started it the day the request came in hahhaha
> 
> i hope you all liked it! and thank you all for taking time out of your day and reading this. and leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed, they really keep me going hehe :)
> 
> if you have any requests you can send them to my tumblr @nini-ricky !! of course, it'll come very slowly but i hope i can get to all of them!
> 
> thank you again for reading, and i hope to see you all soon! stay safe and i love you all xx


End file.
